Early Bloomer
by daunlontar
Summary: #NCT Pair utama : #Markhyuck. extra Minor pair : #Jaeyong . Broship #JohnJae #Omegaverse Omega!AU ABO!AU Kejadian aneh terjadi yaitu Mark Lee yang bersifat kasar pada Donghyuk dalam dua minggu ini karena suatu alasan. Johnny dan Jaehyun mencoba mencari tau.
1. Chapter 1

**EARLY BLOOMER**

 **Abstract**

 **Just a snippet of live in the alternate universe when Alpha , Beta and Omega exist. Some strange occurence happen, like out of control soon to be Alpha Mark, and his bestfriend not really bestfriend Donghyuk. Jaehyun and Johnny as Mark's family soon will be find out wtf actually happened.**

 **Omega!Verse**

 **This Verse is not belong to me but already exist originally for werewolves relationship. This day fandom ecspecially in fanfic writing, the author adopt this universe for their story and make some modification by their own.**

 **αβΩ**

BRAKKK

"MAKANYA KALAU AKU BILANG JANGAN ITU, YA JANGAN"

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu dan bentakan Mark dari lantai bawah. Jaehyun yang sedang minum susu protein di ruang tengah di lantai atas sambil melakukan Skype dengan seseorang hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya itu ke layar Mac Book nya.

"Ya Tuhan Jae kamu tidak apa ?' ucap laki-laki di video call Jaehyun, bola mata hitamnya memancarkan kehawatiran.

"Uhuk.. it's okay Tae hyung okay" Jaehyun yang tidak mau membuat Taeyong khawatir memberikan tanda OK dengan jari nya ke arah kamera MacBook nya sambil meletakkan gelas susu nya di atas meja sedikit jauh dari MacBooknya.

"Hyung , tunggu sebentar ya, aku harus ke bawah sebentar , sepertinya Mark hari ini pulang cepat dari sekolah." Jaehyun berdiri dari lantai kayu yg diatasnya ada meja duduk ala Jepang,

"Ehh , hati-hati sayang, jangan marah-marah okay" Taeyong memasang muka khawatir dan sedikit memohon. Akhir-Akhir ini Jaehyun bercerita bahwa dia sering hampir berkelahi dan bersitegang dengan sepupunya Mark. Padahal Taeyong yang sudah beberapa kali bermain ke rumah Jaehyun, melihat bahwa mereka sangat kompak. Mark adalah anak yg baik dan sopan. Sedikit jayus dan sok dewasa , _overall_ dia adalah adik yg manis. Tapi Mark yg di curhatan Jaehyun ini seperti Serigala ganas yg sakit gigi. Temperamen yg mengerikan.

"Hhe iya Hyung aku ga akan lepas kendali tenang aja." Jaehyun meringis dan mengiyakan Hyung TTM nya ini yang kebetulan sekarang sedang di Jepang untuk mengunjungi kakaknya Jaejoong yang tinggal disana. Kalau sudah diminta dengan tatapan begitu, Jaehyun mana bisa menolaknya. Meskipun Jaehyun adalah seorang _Alpha_. Begitulah namanya cinta bisa mengubah sifat murni seseorang.

Oh iya ini adalah dunia _alternative universe_ yang tidak sama dengan tempat dimana kalian semua tinggal. Tidak sama,tetapi secara fisik dunianya sangat mirip. Hanya saja dalam dunia ini manusia tidak diklasifikasikan oleh dua _gender_ wanita pria saja, tetapi ada 3 jenis yaitu : _Alpha , Beta dan Omega_ .

 _Alpha_ adalah yang paling agresif dari semua. Secara fisik cenderung lebih besar, kuat dan mendominasi dalam sex. Mereka bisa laki-laki atau perempuan dan mereka penuh dengan testosteron. Pada umumnya bersifat lebih kompetitif atau lebih protektif. Mereka bisa melakukan _knot_ seperti menandai pasangannya dengan aroma mereka yang bisa dibedakan setiap orang , seperti bayangkan saja di jidat pasangannya tertulis "Dia ini adalah milik Alpha X jadi jangan berani2 mendekat" Dalam reproduksi semua _Alpha_ dapat membuat pasangannya hamil. Jika hubungan _Alpha x Alpha_ maka yg perempuan yg akan hamil. Jika keduanya lelaki tidak ada yg bisa hamil.

Beta adalah populasi mayoritas. Mereka lebih dapat mengontrol emosi dari _Alpha_ tetapi tetap bersifat mengayomi _Omega_. Secara dinamika hubungan Beta akan cenderung dekat dengan _Alpha_ seperti sahabat yang selalu ada untuk kalian tetapi tidak akan secara total dikontrol oleh kalian. Dalam reproduksi Beta hampir tidak mungkin untuk hamil tetapi bisa membuahi selain _Alpha_.

 _Omega_ adalah yang paling special , kenapa ? Karena dalam sejarah dunia ini sudah mengalami revolusi dalam statusnya di antara masyarakat. Sampai pada 1945 status sosial _Omega_ selalu berada dibawah _Alpha dan Beta._ Sesuai perkiraan kalian _Alpha_ lah yang mendominasi dunia baik dalam pemerintahan , ataupun perekonomian. Tetapi sekarang _Omega_ sudah memiliki strata yang sama. Tidak lagi dirumah bertugas sebagai pembuat anak. Semenjak ditemukannya _supressor_ atau semacam pengontrol dari _heat_ mereka maka _Omega_ bisa melakukan kegiatan diluar rumah tanpa dampingan _Alpha_ atau _Beta_. Dalam sifatnya Omega lebih lembut, mereka penyayang, adalah seperti sosok orangtua yang membesarkan anaknya. Dalam reproduksi , _Omega_ sangat subur dan mudah untuk hamil , terutama oleh sperma _Alpha._

Dalam dunia ini juga ada _Heat_ yaitu kondisi dimana _Omega_ menghasilkan hormon yang membuat mereka ingin bereproduksi atau melakukan seks. Mereka akan menghasilkan aroma atau bau yg akan menggoda terutama bagi _Alpha_ , bisa seperti aroma steak daging untuk orang yg sedang kelaparan atau bisa separah daging segar dikandang singa.

Lalu darimana kita bisa tau seseorang _Alpha , Beta_ atau _Omega?_ Dari lahir hampir semua orang mempunyai tanda di tulang punggung atas di tubuh mereka. Itu adalah kemungkinan akan menjadi apa mereka ketika sudah 17 tahun. Tetapi tetap ada kasus spesial dimana mereka tidak memiliki itu, contohnya Donghyuk sahabat Mark dari kecil dia tidak memiliki tanda ini. Sedangkan Mark dari kecil sudah memiliki tanda _Alpha_. Tetapi tenang saja ada cara lain yaitu dari melihat orang tua mereka. Jika kedua orang tua memiliki gender A/B/O yg sama maka sudah 99% pasti anaknya juga sama. Jika salah satu _Alpha_ maka kemungkinan besar dia _Alpha_ , jika Beta dan _Omega_ maka kemungkinan besar _Beta_. Tetapi tetap saja terkadang terjadi hal yang aneh. Biasanya diumur 17 tahun baru seseorang akan resmi mengeluarkan aroma khusus apakah dia _A/B/_ O dan khusus _Omega_ akan mengalami _Heat_ pertama mereka.

Okay kembali pada cerita lagi ,Jaehyun yang menahan amarah, sekarang sudah berjalan menuruni tangga. Dia mengintip sedikit ke ruang TV dan melihat Mark memegang sebuah _Gundam_ dan Donghyuk yang duduk di sofa sambil memilin tangannya.

"DONGHYUK , liat ini apa yang si _lame_ Jeno kasih ke kamu hah ? _A freakin expensive Gundam_ memang kalau teman biasa akan kasih kamu hadiah seperti ini tiap dia liburan ke luar negeri?"

"Jeno bilang itu untuk hadiah ulang tahun, tapi dia kasih sekarang karena pikirnya lagi dia mau kasih kejutan lain untuk ulang tahun."

Donghyuk hanya menjawab pelan sambil menatap Mark yg sekarang memunggunginya dan mengenggam Gundam yg bahkan baru dia pegang sekali. Donghyuk adalah anak jenius yang susah mendapatkan teman. Pada acara masuk _High School_ hanya Jeno yang berani mendekatinya dan menawarkan persahabatan meskipun Donghyuk terkenal bermulut pedas dan sombong dalam pelajaran saat zaman _secondary school_ . Setelah tes yang di adakan di NCT High, hasilnya Donghyuk terlalu melampaui batas untuk anak kelas satu. Maka setelah dua bulan belajar di kelas satu, dia naik ke angkatan yang sama dengan Mark. Meski area kelas untuk pelajaran senior dan Junior memiliki jarak yg agak jauh, Jeno masih sering main ke kelasnya untuk sekedar ngobrol saat istirahat. Teman sekelasnya malah sangat berterimakasih pada Donghyuk karena Jeno adalah salah satu junior yang banyak disukai oleh kakak kelas, baik perempuan atau laki-laki. Jeno juga belum memiliki pasangan dan belum memiliki aroma tertentu , jadi masih _pure_ dan siapapun bisa menyukainya karena pribadi yg ramah dan paras yang tampan. Tetapi tetap bukan Jeno yang Donghyuk cintai. Yang dia cintai itu cuma satu , sejak 10 tahun lalu saat pertemuan tahunan kolega perusahaan ayahnya yang pertama kali dia ikuti. Sampai saat ini dia cuma menginginkan satu orang. Dia yang sekarang sedang marah-marah tidak jelas. Dia yang dua minggu ini selalu kasar padanya. Mark Lee si bodoh (sekarang Mark Lee si kejam).

"Ulang tahun mu masih tiga hari lagi! Memang mau kasih kamu _surprise_ apa lagi hah? Kasih _dinner_ romantis terus 'Donghyuk, jadi pacar aku yah' begitu?" Mark berbicara sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka Donghyuk dengan nada suara dan ekspresi yang mengintimidasi.

"Lalu kenapa memangnya kalau Jeno mau jadi pacarku? Dulu kau bilang lelah merasa terganggu dengan aku yg selalu menempel sampai bolak balik Korea-Kanada setiap liburan? Sekarang kalau aku dengan Jeno kau bebas dan bisa urus saja itu si Koeun calon tunanganmu." Donghyuk emosinya sudah sampai ubun2, sebenarnya dia ketakutan tetapi memberanikan diri menjawab. Dengan mata yg berkaca-kaca dia menatap mata Mark.

'BRAKK'

Mark membanting Gundam itu sampai rusak beberapa bagian. Jangan bayangkan seberapa kuat kekuatan dari amarah dan cemburu.

Kemudian lelaki yang sudah akan mengamuk itu menarik kerah Donghyuk dan menyeret nya dari sofa, membantingnya ke lantai yang dingin. Mark menduduki perut Donghyuk tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah baju sekolah.

"Lalu kalau aku nanti bertunangan kau bisa seenaknya? Kau tidak boleh pacaran dengan siapapun. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat si Jeno lebih menyukai orang se _annoying_ kau Lee Donghyuk. Apa perlu aku hancurkan saja apa yang dia suka dari mu HAH."

Donghyuk bahkan tidak berusaha untuk melindungi wajahnya dan membiarkan saja jika Mark mau meninju mukanya. Biar dia hancur bersama dengan hatinya. Mark dua minggu ini memang _possesive_ dan sangat kasar, diperburuk Mark tidak pernah menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia begitu.

"MARK!", Jaehyun yang awalnya hanya ingin melihat dari jauh merasa dia sudah harus turun tangan. Ia menarik tubuh Mark dengan kasar. Membawanya berdiri dan sekarang dia yg mengcengkram kerah seragam Mark. Bagaimanapun Jaehyun lebih tinggi dan memang _bicepsnya_ yg terlihat jelas membuktikan secara fisik Jaehyun lebih kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah ? Kenapa kau jadi seperti orang kerasukan akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak mengenal sepupu ku sendiri ? Kenapa kau terus menyiksa Donghyuk? Dia tidak boleh bergaul dengan orang lain, tapi kalau bersamamu apapun yang dia lakukan salah! Kalau kau suka dengan dia bilang!"

"AKU TIDAK SUKA DENGAN DIA! Kenapa kau peduli pada urusan kami hah, ohh kau suka sama dia ?" Mark yang bingung dengan perasaanya malah berteriak berlawanan dengan apa yg ada dihatinya. Oh ya entah mengapa Mark merasa ada emosi aneh saat ini Jaehyun membuat dia terlihat lemah di depan Donghyuk , dia merasa dipermalukan. Akhir akhir ini dia menjadi sensitif kalau Jaehyun sudah memakai aura _Alpha_ yang seakan men _challenge_ nya.

"Donghyuk itu masih anak-a.. Ya kalau aku suka dia kau kenapa ? Ada urusan ?" Jaehyun merasa sepupu yang seperti adiknya sendiri ini harus disadarkan.

BHUGG

Mark Lee siswa kelas dua NCT High yang terkenal tampan ,sopan , berbakat, dan selalu dibuntuti Donghyuk saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah saat ini meninju Jaehyun. Sepupunya yang selalu nge _gym_ secara relijius. Sepupu yang dia lebih dekat dibanding dengan kakak nya sendiri Johnny.

Jaehyun kaget dengan kekuatan Mark yang seketika jadi lebih dari biasanya. Jaehyun memang sangat sayang dengan Mark tapi tentu insting _Alpha_ nya secara otomatis membuat dia terbakar emosi dan merasa dia harus melawan balik, dia cepat sadar dari limbungnya , kemudian menerjang Mark lalu melayangkan tinjunya di udara.

' _STOP'_

Suara yang keras dan sangat penuh _authority_ itu tiba-tiba terdengar di kepala Jaehyun, Mark dan Donghyuk sekaligus. Tidak bisa didengar dengan telinga tetapi langsung masuk dalam pikiran. Khas ' _Alpha Command'_ dari seorang _Full Alpha Breed_ (kakek , nenek dan orang tua nya adalah _Alpha_ ) Siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan itu semua kalau bukan Johnny sang pemilik rumah. Orang yang dimaksud sudah berdiri di depan mereka semua, dengan muka khas orang habis _hangover_ karena pesta gegilaan sampai malam. Johnny dengan baju tanpa lengan,boxer kumalnya tak lupa kacamata bingkai hitam yg dia pakai di rumah kalau tidak keluar. Johnny mungkin terlihat santai , tapi dia bisa melakukan _Alpha Command_ ini sebenarnya fakta yang agak mengerikan.

' _Jaehyun kau sekarang lepaskan Mark dan duduk di sofa. Mark kau kesini.'_

Lagi-lagi dengan _Alpha Command_ Johnny berbicara. Jaehyun yang kesal tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa secara otomatis menuruti perintah. Mark apalagi, dia yang sekarang seperti kuda liar rabies jadi penurut dan berjalan ke arah Johnny.

" _Brother_ kau tau aku tidak suka menggunakan _Alpha Command_ sampai kakek menamparku untuk memaksa mempraktikannya di depan seluruh keluarga aku tidak mau, tapi demi Tuhan kalian akan menghancurkan rumahku tersayang ini jika tidak aku hentikan, dan terutama kau Mark sudah membuat Donghyuk hampir mati."

Johnny kali ini benar-benar berbicara dengan Mark. Dia menyuruh Mark untuk melihat ke arah Donghyuk. Mark yang sudah 10 tahun mengenal Donghyuk tidak pernah melihat Donghyuk yang seperti ini . Matanya membelalak lebar seperti melihat sesuatu yg sangat mengerikan. Badannya bergetar hebat dan air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Dia duduk meringkuh seperti seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan. Rasanya hati Mark rasanya tidak kuat. Johnny baru sadar sepertinya Donghyuk menahan napas mungkin dia terpengaruh juga dengan perintahnya.

' _Donghyuk tetaplah bernapas. Tenang tidak terjadi apa-apa semua sudah tenang.'_

Johnny mencoba memberi _Alpha Command_ pada Donghyuk. Dia berusaha bernapas tapi malah terlihat sesak napas. Berusaha melaksanakan perintah tetapi kondisi nya yang sepertinya kaget dan tertekan membuat dia kesulitan dan air matanya tidak berhenti.

Johnny menyuruh Mark yg panik untuk tetap diam. Johnny mendekati Donghyuk pelan pelan dan berusaha memberikan aura _comformting_ , Johnny dulu pernah mempelajari ini di kelas 'Etika _Alpha_ ' di bagaimana cara menenangkan _Omega_ yang panik.

"Tenanglah sayang , coba bernafas dengan Hyung okay, coba tarik napas... keluarkan tarik napas... keluarkan ... pelan pelan saja ok bagus." Johnny meletakkan satu tangan Donghyuk didadanya untuk agak dia mudah untuk mengikuti caranya bernapas. Donghyuk yang panik jadi bisa kembali bernapas dengan benar. Dia masih sesenggukan jadi Johnny memeluknya dan berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan. " _There there,,_ tenang Donghyuk , tidak terjadi apa-apa lihat Jaehyun masih utuh , Mark tidak apa-apa." Johnny mengelus kepala Donghyuk dan menyuruhnya untuk melihat ke arah Mark dan Jaehyun. Donghyuk terlihat sudah lebih tenang tapi masih belum cukup.

' _Mark Lee kau tidak perlu menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh, kau tenangkan dirimu dan coba kemari pelan-pelan, tapi kau tenangkan dirimu atau dia akan panik lagi'_ Johnny berusaha memberitahu nya lewat _Alpha Command_ tetapi secara personal hanya pada Mark, dan dengan lebih halus dan tidak menuntut.

Mark berusaha mengumpulkan sisa sisa kewarasannya. Dia harus latihan untuk mengontrol emosi yang sepertinya dikarena hormon _Alpha_ diperparah dia juga sama seperti Johnny dia juga _Full Alpha Breed_ tetapi belum 17 tahun saja. Demi Tuhan Mark sangat sayang dengan Donghyuk, di lubuk hatinya dia frustasi. Tak kuat melihat Donghyuk jadi begitu karena perbuatannya sendiri.

Johnny memberikan Donghyuk pada Mark. Jujurnya saja kalau spekulasi dia benar akan sangat berbahaya kalau Mark tiba-tiba emosi. Tetapi ternyata Mark menirukan apa yang dilakukan Johnny tadi.

"Hyuk-ah , jangan menangis, Makkeu tidak kuat liat kamu nangis" Mark yang berbicara suaranya seperti mau menangis. Mark memeluk Donghyuk dan Donghyuk memeluknya dengan erat seakan tidak mau lepas.

Johnny seperti _deja vu_ saja. _Scene_ ini pernah dia liat 9 tahun lalu saat saat Mark kembali ke Kanada setelah dia liburan panjang di Korea.

"Hikss, maafin Donghyuk ya Mark, hikss, janji ga akan dekat Jeno lagi, hikss jangan pukul Jaehyun hyung lagi , pu..pukul Donghyuk aja.."

Jangankan Mark , Jaehyun yang dengar dari sofa saja rasanya kaget dan bulu kuduknya sampai meremang mendengar kata-kata Donghyuk yang ekstrim begitu. Apa Donghyuk sampai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, sudah jelas adik sepupunya yg menggila. Apa cinta bisa buat semua orang jadi gila begini.

"Tidak.. tidak akan pernah." Mark memeluk Donghyuk semakin erat. Dia bersumpah pada diri nya sendiri dia tidak akan membiarkan kejadian seperti ini terjadi lagi.

* * *

Yang baca ulang fanfic ini lagi merasa ini agak beda? Ya, baru saja gua edit lagi dan ternyata sangat buruk dan berantakan bahasanya. Maaf ya, tbh I should stop rushing myself to posting my fic after finish it. Jika baru membaca _fanfic_ ini maka selamat datang. Ini tadinya ingin dibuat oneshoot saja tapi jadi panjang.

#skripsigaselesebuatpenpik


	2. Chapter 2

**PERINGATAN**

Setengah fanfic ini bisa dibaca di tempat umum , setengah lagi disarankan untuk tidak dibaca di tempat umum. Kunci kamar dan bacalah. Lebih baik dibelakang kalian makhluk tidak terlihat daripada ada orangtua, guru atau figur otoriter lain menangkap basah.

Siapakanlah tisu untuk berbagai alasan sepertinya perlu (?)

Selamat membuang waktu kalian dengan membaca karya ini

* * *

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

" _Fuck_ sakit John"

Jaehyun menampik tangan Johnny yang memegang pipinya yang memar dan kembali menempelkan kompres es dalam plastik.

Johnny hanya tertawa ringan . " _It's Hyung for you my baby Jay._ "

"Ya, ya Johnny _Hyung._ Memar seperti ini cukup pakai es. Sudahlah ngapain kita ke dokter segala. Pukulannya lemah begitu." Jaehyun masih dongkol dengan Mark sebenarnya. Saat Mark mau mengantar Donghyuk pulang tadi saja dia tidak mau menatap Mark yang sepertinya mau minta maaf.

"Katanya pukulan lemah tapi tadi sakit. Ternyata _uri baby_ Mark sudah besar ya, siapa sangka dia bisa berani meninju kingkong Jung Jaehyun. Dulu kalau kalian bergulat pasti dia jadi korban." Johnny hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sejujurnya aku hampir lepas kontrol juga tadi, aku tidak terima mesti ditinju begini, tapi terima kasih sudah menghentikan kami." Jaehyun berkata sambil menatap jalanan di luar. Sekarang mereka sedang naik mobil Johnny untuk ke dokter.

Johnny hanya tersenyum. Dia tau sebenarnya Jaehyun sangat peduli pada Mark. Meski dua minggu ini sering cekcok, tapi tetap saja Mark dan Jaehyun itu dari kecil selalu bermain bersama.

"Ya sama-sama, tadinya mau aku biarkan saja, biar aku rekam dan masukkan _youtube_ tapi aroma ketakutan Donghyuk itu aku sampai mau nangis rasanya." Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah, memang bisa kau sampai mencium aroma ketakutan orang, ya ya _alpha full breed_ Youngho pasti bisa. Ini ke dokter mana sih , kenapa tidak beli salep saja di apotik dan kita kembali ?" Jaehyun merasa mereka sudah cukup jauh.

"Setan kau Jae, tapi serius aku juga kaget. Biasanya aku bisa melakukannya pada orang2 yang sudah jelas dia itu _Alpha , Beta_ atau _Omega,_ ini dia genap 16 saja belum. Kita sekarang mau ke temanku Dokter Qian Kun. Dia itu ahli pengobatan China. Sekalian ada yg mau aku tanyakan." Johnny berbicara sambil membelokkan stir mobil mengikuti jalanan.

"HAH untuk apa ke pengobatan China ? kenapa ga ke dokter biasa ? Apa-apaan kau berteman dengan kakek-kakek Hyung ?" di ottak Jaehyun , dokter pengobatan Cina itu ya kakek tua renta.

"Kujamin kau bisa kecantol sama kakek-kakek ini" Jaehyun menaikturunkan alisnya.

" _Euww no I am not into old guy!"_ Jaehyun menyerngit membayangkan kata-kata sepupunya.

" _So you are not into Taeyong then ? Okay so I can add Taeyong to my list then."_ Johnny pura-pura menuliskan sesuatu dengan tangan kanannya.

"LHO katanya Johnny _Hyung_ ga suka Taeyong _Hyung_ lagi ?" Jaehyun kaget saja ini sepupunya mau nikung.

"Hyung bilang dulu pernah dekat. Kamu tau kan Hyung suka yg imut-imut tapi seksi." Johnny malah menggoda Jaehyun.

"Hyung , aku ga peduli kau sepupuku, untuk Taeyong hyung kali ini aku serius aku akan berjuang melawan siapapun" Jaehyun malah menganggap serius.

"Hey hey santai Jay aku hanya memuji dia saja, aku juga bawa kau ke Kun ini supaya memar mu bisa menghilang secara kilat sebelum Taeyong bisa sadar kau bertengkar dengan Mark , dia bisa menggigitku karena tidak menjaga kau eoh!" Johnny mengeratkan pegangan nya pada stir mobil membayangkan Taeyong yg cerewet apalagi soal Jaehyun kesayangannya.

"Hah ? Memang Taeyong hewan ganas menggigit. Waduh kau benar juga _Hyung_ sifat terlalu khawatirnya itu akan kumat, aku akan tidak enak kalau sampai dia pulang Ke Korea besok dan melihat muka lebam ini, pokoknya minta saja obat paling mujarab dari si kakek dokter Qian Kun." Jaehyun jadi kepikiran.

Tidak terasa karena mereka terus mengobrol, mobil Johnny telah parkir di depan sebuah rumah bangunan dua tingkat yang terlihat seperti klinik dokter modern. Jaehyun heran karena dia berpikir tempatnya akan kuno seperti yg di film laga china yang dulu pernah dia gemari saat getol-getolnya belajar kungfu. Tetapi saat masuk baru terasa berbeda dengan klinik dokter pada umumnya. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu yang berwarna jingga kecoklatan dan dindingnya bercat putih gading. Banyak rak kayu yang berisi entah penghargaan atau hiasan tulisan yang tentu dengan huruf Mandarin jadi Jaehyun menyerah saja mau membacanya. Kemudian ada _counter_ yang seperti di lobby hotel sepertinya untuk tempat pendaftaran pasien. Anehnya ruangan ini sepi dan tidak ada orang.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak ada orang disini ?"

"Sebenarnya hari ini tempat ini tutup. Tapi aku yang minta tolong langsung untuk Kun datang hari ini." Johnny menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka pun menaiki anak tangga kayu menuju lantai atas. Dilantai dua terdapat sebuah ruangan yang besar yang memiliki kaca transparan yang sangat besar jadi kita bisa melihat langsung apa isi ruangan itu. Dinding dalamnya tertutupi rak kayu yang berisi toples berisikan tumbuhan rempah, bunga kering, daun daun obat, dan sepertinya di depannya ada meja panjang tempat meramu bahan-bahan itu. Oh iya, di sudut ruangan besar itu ada seorang laki-laki berjubah putih yang keliatannya kesusahan untuk mengambil toples besar di rak bagian atas. Johnny pun berjalan masuk ke dalam dan membantu laki-laki berambut hitam itu untuk mengambil toples itu. Johnny sangat tinggi dan kuat jadi dia tinggal menjinjit sedikit bisa langsung mengambil toples yang cukup besar itu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Mereka seperti berbicara sesuatu dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

 _Ah Johnny ada pegawai yang imut begitu langsung keluar jiwa penggodanya_ batin Jaehyun melihatnya.

"Kun, ini adik sepupuku Jaehyun, dia ini yang sakit hehe." Johnny cengengesan saja sambil mengenalkan Jaehyun yang dari tadi berdiri di lorong.

Kalau ini adalah anime atau manga mungkin mulut bawah Jaehyun sudah terbuka lebar sampai menyentuh lantai. Ya bagaimana tidak kaget , si Kun Kun ini yang dia pikir kakek dokter pengobatan china yang botak, berjanggut putih, malah berwujud laki-laki dengan rambut hitam berponi dengan mata bulat yang besar, pipi _chubby_ yang menggemaskan dan bibir merah yang penuh. Oh iya dia agak pendek. Okay tidak pendek untuk orang umum tapi bagi Jaehyun dan Johnny yang tinggi 180cm lebih, Kun terlihat seperti kecil .

"Aiiya , ini cuma memar sedikit kau sampai datang kesini ?" terdengar aksen dari cara bicara Kun.

"Hhe tolong Kun liat muka adikku yang ganteng ini jadi lebam dan bengkak begitu." Johnny merangkul Jaehyun dan memasang muka sedih.

"Ya baiklah ini hanya perlu salep _Di Dat Jow_ kalian tunggu sebentar di ruang periksa, akan aku ambil di ruang obat" Kun kembali masuk ke ruang yang sepertinya adalah gudang obat atau mungkin apotik dari klinik ini.

Johnny membawa Jaehyun menuju ruang periksa yang didalamnya ada tempat tidur, meja dan tiga tempat duduk.

" _Shit_ _Hyung_ , itu dokternya? kupikir dia pegawai disini yang kau taksir !" Jaehyun berbicara dengan berbisik.

"Jangan tertipu Jay, dia itu 10 tahun lebih tua dari kamu." Johnny membalas bisikan Jaehyun.

"APAA" Jaehyun teriak kaget.

"Ini hanya salep tidak perlu takut. Tapi sebelum diberikan salep ada baiknya aku periksa kesehatanmu dulu." Kun masuk ke dalam ruang periksa membawa salep, sebuah bantal kecil dan tisu dan meletakannya di meja didepan Johnny dan Jaehyun. Kun kemudian keluar dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel yang tidak jauh dari kamar periksa. Setelah mengeringkan tangannya Kun duduk di depan mereka dan meminta Jaehyun untuk meletakkan tangannya di atas bantal dan dia melakukan pemeriksaan denyut nadi. Kun juga meminta Jaehyun untuk menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jaehyun, kamu benar-benar menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik, apa ada keluhan lain selain memar di wajahmu ?" Kun tersenyum dan melepas tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Jaehyun. Ia mengolesi muka Jaehyun dengan salep itu.

"Emm , apa ya , sebenarnya secara fisik aku rasa baik dan fit , tapi akhir-akhir ini emosi ku jadi gampang tersulut, gampang terpancing _laoshi_ eh _shifu."_ Jaehyun merasa aneh tiba2 dia jadi membicarakan semua yg ada dikepalanya di depan Kun seperti dokter pengobatan China ini memiliki efek pada pasiennya.

"Kun saja Jaehyun. Ya aku bisa melihat dari wajahmu, cobalah untuk bermeditasi , tetapi itu biasa untuk seorang _alpha_ muda sepertimu." Kun seperti membaca garis wajah Jaehyun. Kun tiba2 izin keluar, tak lupa dia ambil lagi bantal kecil yang dia pakai.

" _Shit_ hyung aku disuruh meditasi segala ? dan tau darimana dia aku _Alpha._ " Jaehyun berbisik pada Johnny.

"Hihi sudah turuti saja, tapi aku pikir Mark yang perlu meditasi. Hha Kun boleh muda tapi dia itu punya bakat khusus, melihat wajahmu saja mungkin dia bisa tahu penyakit apa yang akan kau idap dalam 10 tahun kedepan." Johnny langsung berhenti acara bisik-bisiknya ketika Kun masuk membawa tiga cangkir teh panas.

"Baiklah silahkan diminum dan Youngho,bisa mulai ceritamu karena pasti ada yang mau kau diskusikan." Kun memberikan cangkir yang terlihat kuno dan berisi teh. Jaehyun yang mendengar nama asli Johnny hampir tersedak teh pahit. Johnny paling benci dipanggil nama itu , oleh siapapun, bahkan keluarga, teman, apalagi para "mainannya" *ya, Johnny bukan tipe yang suka berpacaran tapi karena dia _Alpha Full Breed maka bisa dibilang dia memiliki libido yang tinggi dan memiliki banyak partner untuk urusan tempat tidur.*_

"Begini, aku punya adik namanya Mark. Akhir-akhir ini sifatnya berubah 180 derajat. Dia menjadi lebih emosional, kasar , sensitif. Dia.."

 _ **Johnny's Flashback 1 week ago**_

 _Sore hari di taman belakang rumah Johnny yang cukup luas terlihat seseorang sedang duduk di atas kursi berwarna putih dengan beberapa buku bertebaran di atas meja putih. Laki-laki itu adalah Donghyuk yang mengerjakan PR menyalin data dari laptop ke buku tulis. Itu adalah tempat dimana biasanya Johnny melakukan ritual teh sore nya. Tapi kali ini Johnny lebih memilih untuk menyiram taman bunga. Hari minggu tidak ada tukang kebun yang biasa datang. Sedangkan Jaehyun terlihat sedang Push up di tempat tak jauh dari Donghyuk belajar. Keringatnya bercucuran, Jaehyun memang gila olahraga ditambah lagi setelah Taeyong TTM nya memuji lengan Jaehyun saat dia memakai kaos tanpa lengan._

" _Se...ratus arghh hah fuhh" Jaehyun selesai menghitung dan langsung rebah di atas rerumputan._

" _Hyung , ini minum dulu, pasti sangat lelah kan" Donghyuk yang entah kapan sudah beranjak dari duduknya,berdiri di samping Jaehyun lalu memberikan botol minum plastik milik Jaehyun yang memang ada di atas meja tempatnya belajar tadi._

" _Ehh.. terimakasih Donghyuk , nah gitu dong , kali-kali kamu baik ke Hyung" Jaehyun berdiri , lalu menghabiskan 2/3 isi botol minum itu. Tak lupa juga mengelus kepala Donghyuk._

" _Hyung , lengan mu bagus sekali ya sangat berotot" Donghyuk jadi takjub juga melihat badan sepupu dari Mark ini dia jadi ingin memegang._

" _Hahah begitulah , kalau kau penasaran pegang saja ga apa Hyuk. "_

 _Saat Donghyuk memegang lengan jaehyun tiba-tiba saja Mark datang. Dia tadi pergi sebentar mengambil buku catatan di rumah Vernon tetangga mereka._

" _Hoy , baru datang kau ? Donghyuk , bilang badanku bagus tidak seperti kau kurus Mark !" Jaehyun bercanda seperti biasa pada adik sepupunya itu._

" _Oh begitu ? memangnya aku peduli ?" Mark menjawab dengan nada yang seperti marah_

" _Hey easy bro , kidding" Jaehyun kaget saja adiknya sensitif sekali._

" _Untuk apa badan berotot kalau terus mengulang pelajaran yg sama sampai tiga semester? setahun mendekati senior tidak ada kemajuan. Otakmu itu isinya otot semua." Mark berkata sinis._

" _HEY maksudmu !' Jaehyun maju mendekati Mark merasa terpancing dengan omongan kasar Mark , apalagi bawa-bawa "senior" yang adalah Taeyong._

 _CURRR_

 _Johnny menyiram Jaehyun dan Mark di muka mereka dengan selang air._

" _Kalian ini ribut sekali , bisa layu bunga-bunga kesayanganku mendengar suara teriak teriak kalian. Jaehyun sebaiknya kau masuk dan mandi , bukannya kau selalu video call dengan Taeyong sore begini ? Mark kau juga kerjakanlah PR mu kasian Donghyuk mengerjakannya sendiri , katanya tugas kelompok." Johnny berkata sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyum yang Mark dan Jaehyun tau artinya 'Turuti aku dan jangan ,e,bantah'. Karena dari sisi kekuatan Johnny yang paling kuat disini. Jadi mereka paling menurut dengan pria tinggi ini._

" _Shit, baiklah." Jaehyun hanya menggeram, mengusap mukanya, membawa botol minumnya dan masuk ke rumah._

" _Kau ngapain berdiri cepat duduk selesaikan tugas kita ini!" Mark mengusap mukanya dan duduk di kursi tapi dari mukanya dia kelihatan menahan kesal._

" _Eh iya Mark ." Donghyuk yang dari tadi berdiri sedikit takut melihat Mark dan Jaehyun langsung duduk dan memberikan hasil kerja nya pada Mark._

" _Kenapa masih segini ? Bukannya kemarin aku suruh kau untuk mengumpulkan data perbandingan ?"_

" _Kemarin malam aku tidak enak badan sedikit demam jadi.."_

" _Kau terlihat sehat hari ini ? Apa kau dari tadi tidak melakukan apapun ? Hanya memperhatikan si Jung olahraga ? " Mark melempar kasar buku tugas itu sampai mengenai muka Donghyuk._

" _Aku kesal jadi lapar , aku mau pergi dulu beli makanan. Kau lanjutkan." Mark kemudian berdiri dan masuk lagi ke rumah._

 _Johnny hanya melongo saja kaget melihat perlakuan kasar adiknya itu. Tidak pernah Mark sampai begitu , bahkan waktu Donghyuk tidak sengaja menumpahkan sirup di tugas fisika Mark dulu. Donghyuk juga kalau cekcok dengan Mark tidak pernah diam pasti membalas, tapi Donghyuk hanya menunduk dan tidak menyentuh bukunya._

 _Johnny pun menghampiri Donghyuk,"Donghyuk , maafkan adikku yah. Sepertinya mood dia sedang jelek akhir-akhir ini. Kalau dia seperti itu kau jitak saja dia ya."_

" _Tak apa Hyung ini memang salahku akan aku selesaikan tugasnya. Emm , kau mau aku bantu menyiram tanaman ?" Donghyuk membalas tatapan Johnny. Keliatan matanya agak sedikit berkaca-kaca._

" _Oww ,kenapa kau tiba-tiba , tidak usah Hyuk. Kau selesaikan saja ya PR mu, cheer up okay." Johnny menyentuh bahu Donghyuk menyemangati. Dia kembali menyiram tanaman nya. Sejak kapan Lee Donghyuk perhatian dan mau membantu orang selain Mark._

"Begitulah Kun kira-kira , dan itu hanya salah satu kejadian yang terjadi." Johnny menutup ceritanya pada Kun.

"Hah ya yang satu itu, aku hanya bercanda, apa-apaan dia. Oh iya Kun, kam k u juga harus tau Donghyuk yang diceritakan Johnny Hyung tadi adalah teman mark dari kecil, dan dia selalu membuntuti Mark kemanapun jadi kami sudah sangat dekat juga dengannya. Donghyuk itu sangat jail , suka asal bicara , cuek dan keras kepala. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini dia jadi perhatian, bertanya padaku 'Hyung mau aku belikan kue', wah dulu aku minta tolong sedikit saja dia tidak mau." Jaehyun menimpali cerita Johnny.

"Hmmh Jadi dua orang yang sering bersama sejak lama , mengalami perubahan sifat mendadak bersama-sama. Lalu boleh aku tanya soalnya Donghyuk ini , dia umurnya berapa dan teman-teman nya mungkin." Kun menatap Johnny setelah menyesap teh nya.

"Donghyuk 3 hari lagi akan berusia 16 tahun. Teman-temannya... sepertinya dia tidak punya banyak teman. Dia sering bersama kami , dia hanya menempel pada Mark saja. Kalau Mark ikut jalan dengan teman Jaehyun dan beberapa temanku Donghyuk juga sering ikut. Oh iya Donghyuk ini anak pintar jadi dia _skip_ satu grade dan sekarang dia di seangkatan dengan Mark." Johnny berusaha mengingat semua tentang Donghyuk.

"Baiklah. Dari cerita kalian justru aku malah menemukan hipotesis soal Donghyuk teman Mark ini. Kemungkinan dia akan menjadi Omega dalam waktu dekat." Kun menatap Jaehyun dan Johnny bergantian.

"WHATT tidak mungkin Dokter Qian Kun . Kedua orang tua Donghyuk ini _Alpha_ terpandang _._ Iyakan Hyung ?" Jaehyun menganggap ini hanya hipotesis abal , dia meminta dukungan Johnny.

" _Oh My God_. Itu juga perkiraanku selama ini. Instingku tidak pernah salah.. Jay, memang kedua orang tua dia _Alpha,_ tapi tidak dengan semua kakek dan neneknya. Kakek makanya tidak suka dengan Donghyuk yang dekat-dekat dengan Mark takut kalau mereka lebih dari sahabat, dia itu bersikeras menjodohkan Mark dengan Koeun, cucu dari temannya yang memang dia _Alpha Full Breed_ , si tua bangka itu bersikeras harus ada yang meneruskan keturunan seperti itu, karena aku sudah menolak dari dulu untuk dijodoh-jodohkan." Johnny rasanya mau muntah membayangkan waktu dia dan Mark disuruh menemui kakeknya berdua di saat kumpul keluarga. Tapi dia salut dengan Mark yang membela Donghyuk habis-habisan dan menolak ide perjodohan itu. Meski dia bersikeras tutup mulut saat kakeknya bertanya kenapa dia tidak mau. Tapi tetap saja kakeknya mengumbar berita itu dan membuat banyak keluarga dan kolega perusahaan sampai tau. Si Koeun itu malah senang-senang saja. Siapa tidak mau menikah di masa depan dengan Mark Lee , meski bukan pewaris tapi dia anak ketiga dari keluarga pengusaha telepon genggam terkenal dari Korea Selatan. Parasnya dan _attitude_ nya juga tidak diragukan dan kebetulan memang belum pernah memiliki kekasih karena 'fokus belajar'.

"Si tua bangka itu memang gila , berbicara denganku saja tidak mau karena ibuku adalah seorang _Beta_ , apa-apaan di zaman begini masih ada yang mengkotak-kotakkan orang karena gender ABO nya ? Tunggu katakan memang Donghyuk ini akan menjadi _Omega_ tapi bagaimana bisa Dokter Kun mengatakan kalau dia akan menjadi _Omega_ dalam waktu dekat ? Donghyuk masih 15 tahun Dok , oke sebentar lagi 16 tahun tapi masih 1 tahun lagi menuju 17 tahun bukan ?" Jaehyun memegang kepalanya frustasi.

"Kun. Panggil aku Kun saja. Kemungkinan seseorang akan menjadi _Alpha_ ketika dia adalah anak dari pasangan _Alpha_ adalah 99%. 1% dari mereka adalah spesial dan anugerah dari Tuhan karena keunikan mereka. Kemudian diantara _Omega_ terdapat juga orang yang spesial. 1:100.000 mereka yang mengalami kedewasaan mereka lebih cepat. Mereka dinamakan _Early Bloomer_. Biasanya _Early Bloomer_ terjadi karena mereka dikelilingi oleh orang lebih dewasa , terutama _Alpha_ , apalagi _Alpha Full Breed_ akan mempengaruhi percepatan hormon _Omega_ mereka. Aku cuma mau mengingatkan pada kalian bahwa _Heat_ pertama anak ini akan sangat berbahaya. 100x lebih efeknya dari _Heat_ rutin Omega biasa, 10x dari _Heat_ pertama setiap Omega." Kun berbicara sambil meletakkan vas bunga di meja , seakan bunga di vas itu adalah Donghyuk.

Johnny dan Jaehyun hanya membatu. Bukannya tuntas satu masalah , masalah baru muncul. Donghyuk meski kadang menyebalkan sudah seperti adik mereka sendiri. Mereka ingin membantu , tetapi dengan kondisi mereka yang notabene _Alpha_ tentu malah akan membahayakan Donghyuk nantinya.

"Lalu , katakan Donghyuk akan merasakan stress sebelum perubahan Hormon nya. Tapi kenapa Mark juga ikut terkena dampaknya? Maksudku, setidaknya mood swing Mark akan terjadi paling tidak akhir Juli. Kenapa mereka berdua sama-sama. _Early Bloomer_ itu hanya pada _Omega_ kan ?" Jaehyun ingat ulang tahun Mark itu Agustus.

"Sekarang akan aku balik kan pada kalian. Dua orang yang merasakan perubahan menuju kedewasaan berbarengan. Dua orang yang memang dekat dari kecil meski perbedaan sifat mereka tetapi selalu bersama. Dua orang yang sulit dipisahkan. Apakah Mark dan si Donghyuk ini memang hanya sahabat kecil saja? Tentu kalianlah yang lebih tau." Kun mengangkan kedua tangannya seakan memegang benda di tangan kiri dan kanannya.

"Hyung tidak mungkin kan ? Oh.. tidak mungkin mereka itu.." Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Yang begini hanya pernah dia temukan di novel atau film film saja.

"Lalu mungkinkah Mark menjadi posesif begitu juga karena..." Johnny sejujurnya kaget, spekulasi dia tidak sampai kesini.

"Lihat bunga ini , Indah kan. Sekarang aku letakkan di tengah meja. Katakan ini adalah bunga liar yang sangat cantik dan harum. Sekarang kalian menyukai bunga ini tetapi ini bunga liar, tentu kemungkinan orang lain untuk menyentuh atau bahkan memetiknya akan sangat tinggi. Kalian akan mencegah siapapun mendekatinya , meski mungkin orang hanya ingin melihat atau bahkan menyiramnya. Tetapi kalau kalian memberi tanda ini bungaku dan apalagi ada tulisan "jangan memetik bunga ini" tentu kalian akan lebih tenang dan santai. Johnny , adikmu hanya ingin melindungi _Soulmate_ nya saja. Hanya saja dia masih kecil dan belum paham benar dengan perasaanya." Kun tersenyum sambil memandang bunga di vas itu. Untuk jenis bunganya bayangkan saja bunga kesukaan kalian.

"Mark jadi _abuisve_ pada Donghyuk karena Donghyuk agak menjauhinya semenjak kakek mengumbar rencana pertunangan Mark itu. Tapi Mark tidak membiarkan Donghyuk jauh-jauh darinya. Perilaku emosional dan cenderung kasar itu memang sifat murni _Alpha Full Breed_ untuk melindungi _mate_ nya dan kalau _mate_ nya melakukan penolakan dia bisa menyakiti _mate_ nya sendiri. _Damn_ aku sendiri belum memiliki _Mate_ jadi belum mengerti." Johnny memegang keningnya dia mengingat kembali apa yang dipelajarinya di kelas pendidikan Gender _Alpha, Omega dan Beta_.

"Pintar Johnny, kamu lagi-lagi membuatku terkesan." Kun tersenyum pada Johnny

Jaehyun agak aneh dengan aura orang berdua ini kesannya seperti _flirting_ saja. "Jadi Kun , kalau seperti ini, kami sebagai kakak mereka harus bagaimana ?"

"Tidak ada yang harus kalian lakukan. Ini adalah bagian dari proses alami seseorang. Aku akan memberikan _supressor_ atau pengontrol hormon untuk _Heat Omega_ tapi ingat untuk _Heat_ pertama tidak boleh memakai ini, dan apalagi kalian dua _Alpha_ tidak boleh ikut campur atau berada di dekatnya. Biar saja Mark yang akan mendampingi sekaligus menanganinya." Semburat merah muncul di pipi pucat Kun. Kemudian Kun keluar dari ruangan dan mengambil sesuatu di apotik yang sekaligus gudang obatnya.

"Jay , Mark dewasanya lebih cepat dari kau , HAHAHHA" Johnny malah melawak muka Jaehyun sudah tegang sebenarnya.

"Sialan kau John, awas saja, nanti suatu saat Taeyong hyung, akan mendewasakanku" Jaehyun senyum seperti orang gila saja

"Wah kau hanya mau tidur dengan Taeyong saja ya wah jahat sekali. Memang sih pinggangnya kecil dan dia sangat fleksibel" Johnny mengangguk-ngangguk sambil memegang dagunya.

"WOY , tentu tidak aku cinta tidak hanya mau seks dengan dia saja, apa-apaan kau tuh yang tidur dengan banyak orang,sadar diri! Hentikan bayangan mesummu itu awas ya." Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tolong jangan bertengkar disini. Jaehyun lebammu belum sembuh kau tidak berniat menambah yang baru kan. Ini aku beri cuma-cuma , untuk selanjutnya Donghyuk bisa membeli disini atau dimanapun." Kun datang sambil memberi beberapa bungkus obat-obatan. "Youngho, boleh aku tanya , dimana Donghyuk tinggal sekarang ? Maksudku apa dia tinggal di rumah dengan orang tuanya?"

"Ohh tidak , orang tuanya sibuk keluar negeri. Rumah utamanya di Jeju jauh dari Seoul. Dia tidak mau tinggal di rumah kedua keluarganya di Seoul jadi dia tinggal di apartemen sendiri. OH MY GOD APARTEMEN NYA" Johnny jadi panik sendiri.

"Apartemen 'campuran' ya? (campuran untuk penghuni yang _Alpha, Beta atau Omega_ ) Yasudah pokoknya kau bawa ini , dan pastikan Mark akan selalu disamping Donghyuk sampai _Heat_ pertamanya selesai. Aku yakin setelah _Heat_ pertama Donghyuk selesai , masing-masing dari mereka akan kembali ke sifat semula. Untuk apa yang harus kau dan adik gantengmu ini lakukan kau sudah paham sendiri kan." Kun meringis dan memberikan semua obat dan memasukkan salep Jaehyun tadi kedalam kantong kertas berwarna coklat tua kemudian memberikan nya pada Johnny.

"Tunggu , Dok , eh Kun , satu lagi pertanyaan terakhir, kenapa Mark harus kasar juga padaku padahal dia kan tau aku suka dengan orang lain mana mungkin aku mendekati Donghyuk apalagi aku sepupunya sendiri" Jaehyun masih belum mengerti juga lupanya

"Donghyuk jadi perhatian dengan kalian , apalagi kau Jaehyun , Terlebih kau _Alpha_ kan , jadi kalau Mark kasar padamu kau harus merasa emm, sedikit bangga mungkin? karena kau cukup kuat untuk jadi saingannya mendapatkan Donghyuk haha. Ingat meski saudara kau tetaplah bisa menjadi ancaman bagi Mark." Kun hanya tertawa saja dengan pertanyaan dari seseorang yg dimatanya seperti anak kecil ini.

"Jadi si Johnny ini lemah makanya Mark tidak terpancing emosi kalau dia di dekat Donghyuk kan haha" Jaehyun menunjuk Johnny yang hanya dibicarakan hanya manyun saja.

"Jaehyun , mungkin Johnny terlihat _harmless_ untukmu yang sudah biasa dekat dengan dia ini. Tapi begitu2 kakak sepupumu ini _Alpha Prodigy_ dia tinggal memberikan _Alpha Command_ saja Donghyuk bisa tak berkutik dan Mark juga. Mark sepertinya cukup pintar untuk tidak terlalu mengintimidasi Johnny." Kun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kun , kau tau aku tidak suka memakai cara itu , apalagi untuk mengambil pacar seseorang okay. Jaehyun sebaiknya kita pulang , sudah cukup malam juga kasian Kun besok kan harus bekerja. Baiklah berapa biayanya Kun ?" Johnny berdiri bersama Jaehyun, Johnny mengambil dompet dari kantungnya.

"Ohh.. tidak , tidak usah , aku sudah senang bisa membantumu dan bisa mengobrol panjang begini sebenarnya sudah agak lama sejak kita mengobrol begini." Kun tersenyum canggung.

"Wah aku jadi berhutang budi begini. Emm nomorku masih yang lama jadi kalau ada perlu silahkan hubungi saja oke." Johnny tersenyum sambil menunjukkan Handphone di tanganya.

Kun hanya tertawa mengerti. Dia mengantar Johnny dan Jaehyun sampai ke mobil dan mereka pun saling berdadahan sampai mobil Johnny melaju menghilang dari pandangan Kun.

"Wah dingin sekali kau tadi waktu digoda Dokter Kun, padahal dia manis begitu !" Jaehyun geleng-geleng sambil menatap Johnny yang terus menyetir.

"Hah dingin? Aku memang begini koq, dan jangan salah Dokter Kun sudah masuk dalam daftar teman ya." Johnny berbicara sambil menggerakanan setir mobilnya.

Kalau Johnny bicara begitu Jaehyun positif dulu Dokter Kun ini pernah masuk dalam daftar 'mainan' Johnny tapi dia termasuk yang terpilih dan dia perlakukan lebih baik dari yang lain. Jaehyun tau Johnny di keluarga sangat berbeda dengan Johnny yang terkenal tega dan dingin banyak orang yang sudah dibuat frustasi karena hanya bisa merasakan satu tempat tidur dengannya tapi tidak mendapatkan hatinya. Taeyong hyung tersayangnya saja hampir jadi korban.

"Hyung , kalau _SoulMate_ itu artinya mereka pasti saling mencintai ya ?" Jaehyun tiba-tba menanyakan hal _random_.

"Hahahah , Jaehyun , katanya sih kalau Soulmate itu bukan sekedar mereka saling mencintai. Hati mereka itu akan satu pada waktunya. Mereka akan sehidup semati. Gila memang , jujur saja aku tidak pernah percaya yang seperti itu , menurutku dongeng sampah. Tapi ternyata terjadi dengan adikku sendiri. Mengejutkan. Ah iya Kakek tidak akan bisa memisahkan mereka, karena sudah absolut kalau memisahkan sama saja membunuh pelan-pelan." Dalam lubuk hati terdalam sebersit keirian Johnny pada Mark, padahal dia yang tidak percaya dengan _relationship_.

Jaehyun tidak menyahut kata-kata Johnny. Dia larut dalam lamunannya. Membayangkan nasib adik sepupunya dan _soulmate_ nya, didalam hatinya daripada khawatir Jaehyun merasakan sedikit kelegaan.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Di waktu yang sama tapi di tempat berbeda Mark sedang berada di di taman belakang sambil merenung. Dia mengingat bagaimana tadi Jaehyun memalingkan mukanya saat dia mau minta maaf. Jaehyun Hyung nya yang seperti sahabat dekat sendiri jadi seperti memusuhinya. Kemudian bagaimana Donghyuk memungut Gundam yang seharusnya jadi salah satu hadiah ulang tahunnya yang lebih awal, Donghyuk malah mau membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Saat dicegat Mark , Donghyuk hanya tersenyum dengan wajah lelah.

" _Tak apa Mark sebaiknya dibuang saja daripada membuatmu kesal, lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka kok."_

Mark tahu itu bohong besar karena Mark ingat Donghyuk pernah memakai foto Gundam seperti itu sebagai wallpaper HP nya untuk beberapa hari bahkan. Perjalanan pulang ke apartemen Donghyuk juga jadi canggung berbeda dengan biasanya , di mobil kalau mereka berdua pasti Donghyuk suka mau menggelitikinya atau yang ekstrim memainkan stir mobilnya, sebenarnya sangat berbahaya tapi ya itu Donghyuk yang jail suka bercanda. Donghyuk yang sekarang mengganti lagu Justin Bieber di mobilnya saja tidak. Padahal dia tidak suka Justin Bieber

" _Apa itu telingaku sakit , musik itu yang paling bagus yang musik klasik. Tapi kesukaanku Yiruma , mana CD Yiruma ku "_ Itu yang sering Donghyuk katakan di mobil Mark.

Untungnya Donghyuk masih seperti biasa. Saat diturunkan di parkiran Apartemennya dia menawari Mark untuk mampir , tapi Mark menolak dengan alasan lelah. Padahal kalau diliat dari muka mereka berdua Donghyuk yang agak pucat dan keliatan sangat lelah. Donghyuk sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan Mark berbalik untuk masuk kembali ke mobilnya. Sampai dia merasa seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik.

" _Maafkan aku. Hati-hati Mark"_

Perut Mark terasa ngilu. Satu sisi tidak biasa dengan Donghyuk yang jadi suka minta maaf, sisi lain sebenarnya setiap Donghyuk menyentuhnya bahkan sentuhan kecil sekalipun ,dari kecil sampai sekarang Mark selalu merasa aneh. Mark kecil selalu berpikir mungkin itu rasa geli tidak suka. Tapi ketika mulai besar dia mengerti , itu adalah perasaan suka , senang.

Kembali pada Mark yang merenung di taman. Mark bukan tidak sadar bagaimana dia jadi sering menyakiti Donghyuk akhir-akhir ini. Baik secara verbal atau fisik. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut Jeno dan Koeun kalau dua nama itu sudah disebut Mark seperti kuda liar mengamuk. Dia sebenarnya cuma ingin bilang,

" _Jangan dekat-dekat Jeno , aku tidak suka caranya menatapmu seperti itu DongHyuk-ah"_

" _Aku takut dia mengambilmu dariku"_

" _Koeun itu hanya teman saja , aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan dia, itu ide sinting kakek. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan hidupku dengan dia"_

" _Aku lebih memilih denganmu"_

Tetapi Mark terlalu takut buat mengatakannya. Ya, takut, bukan karena dia merasa harga dirinya akan jatuh, tapi dia takut Donghyuk malah akan menjauh darinya. Donghyuk dari kecil selalu berkata

" _Aku suka Mark. Pokoknya aku mau bersama Mark terus."_

Tapi konteks bersama disini apa karena dia ingin terus menjadi sahabat ? Apa Cuma karena hanya Mark yang pertama berani menyapa dan menawarkan pertemanan. Karena Mark sebenarnya baru sadar. Dari pertama kali dia melihat Donghyuk. Dia suka pada pandangan pertama. Meski Mark dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang berpikiran terbuka tapi tetap saja dia merasa takut dengan perasaanya sendiri. Dia menutup memupuk dalam perasaan itu. Sampai akhirnya Mark sering bermimpi mengenai Donghyuk , dan bukan lagi mimpi yang polos seperti waktu kecil dia bermimpi berkunjung keluar angkasa bersama. Mimpinya akhir-akhir ini lebih pada merasakan bibir kecil Donghyuk. Muka jail Donghyuk tidak tersenyum , tapi mengeluarkan air mata dengan rona merah di pipinya. Bukan tawa konyolnya yang ada di mimpi Mark , tapi suara napas Donghyuk yang terengah-engah , dengan erangan dan lenguhan yang asing bagi Mark tapi sangat menggoda. Tubuh polos dalam mimpi Mark bukan lagi tubuh gempal Donghyuk sewaktu mereka sering berenang di pantai bersama. Tubuh itu sudah menjadi sangat indah, menggiurkan daripada coklat kesukaan Mark, lekuk tubuhnya, dadanya ,perutnya , semua seperti berteriak 'Dosa'. Karena Mark merasa berdosa dia membayangkan menggerayangi tubuh itu. Menciumnya. Membuat semua jadi miliknya. Mark sudah sadar benar , dia tertarik pada teman kecilnya, secara romantis dan sexual. Tapi bagaimana dengan Donghyuk ? Dia tidak yakin. Apa yang dia liat dari Mark. Mark bukanlah orang yang percaya diri. Sebagai anak laki-laki ketiga , Kakak pertamanya Xiumin yang sudah menikah. Jenius dalam memimpin perusahaan bersama Ayahnya. Kehidupan nya yang sempurna bersama Istri Alpha nya. Menjadi kebanggaan semua keluarga. Johnny kakak keduanya yang tinggi , tampan dan digilai perempuan atau laki-laki. Hanya saja dia berjiwa bebas dan tidak suka mengontrol orang. Tetapi tetap dihargai keluarganya karena dia seorang _Alpha Prodigy_ yang bisa dihitung di dunia. Kebanggaan keluarga Lee yang menjadi pembicaraan banyak orang. Sedangkan apa yang bisa Mark tawarkan untuk Donghyuk ? Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang luar biasa.

Mark memutuskan dia harus menyendiri. Mungkin dia harus lari sebentar untuk berpikir dengan pikiran yang jernih. Meski instingnya selalu berkata jangan jauh-jauh dari Donghyuk terlebih dalam 3 hari ini menjadi sangat intens. Tapi secara mental dia merasa lelah. Mark selesai melakukan transaksi tiket pesawat lewat _Handphone_ nya. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Kanada paling tidak sampai pikirannya tenang dan dia bisa memastikan perasaanya dengan Donghyuk. Dia bisa berbicara dengan Donghyuk dengan jantan dan terus terang langsung dari dalam hatinya.

 _Mark : Hyukkie , besok aku mau ke Kanada. Besok sabtu libur, kau mungkin bisa menonton pertandingan basket Jeno ?_

 _Donghyuk : HAH , Mark , kenapa mau ke Kanada ? Maafkan aku Mark jangan ke Kanada, kalau kamu merasa marah gpp , tapi jangan ke Kanada aku mohon. Aku tidak mau menonton Jeno. Besok kita mau menonton Band kesukaanmu okay. Akan aku carikan tiketnya._

 _Mark : Tidak Donghyuk , aku memang benar-benar butuh untuk sendiri. Aku tidak marah kok. Hanya memang ingin menenangkan pikiranku saja. Kau jangan ikut._

 _Donghyuk : Aku tidak boleh ikut, tandanya aku kan penyebabnya, Mark kenapa kamu tega , ulang tahunku sebentar lagi._

Mark tidak membalas pesan Donghyuk. Nada dering terdengar dari Handphone Mark. Donghyuk menelpon nya terus tapi tidak dia angkat. Dia matikan HPnnya. Malam itu cerah , ada terang bulan. Tapi seperti ada tetesan air mengenai Handphone nya. Itu bukan hujan. Tapi air mata Mark yang sudah lama dia bendung.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Disaat yang sama ada seseorang yang sesenggukan menangis sambil berusaha menelpon seseorang. Tetapi gagal . Donghyuk yang duduk di meja belajar membuang Handphonenya ke tempat tidur. Dia mengantukkan kepalanya ke meja dan berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya di tengah air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Donghyuk tidak kesal pada Mark , sejujurnya dia sangat ketakutan saat Mark bilang dia ingin ke Kanada. Memang katanya cuma sebentar , tapi bagaimana kalau dia begitu karena benci dengan Donghyuk. Bagaimana kalau disana dia bertunangan dengan Koeun? Mungkinkah ? Apa Mark sudah curiga dengan gelagat Donghyuk ? Donghyuk sudah berusaha _keep it cool_ . Berbeda dengan Mark , Donghyuk tidak pernah meragukan perasaan cintanya pada Mark. Dari pertama kali melihat Mark sewaktu kecil , Donghyuk tau mereka adalah _Soulmate_. Donghyuk tidak pernah menyerah untuk berada di dekat Mark dan mendapatkannya. Donghyuk percaya diri tapi seperti nya dia tidak bisa merasakan apa yang Mark rasakan karena Mark selalu menutupi perasaanya. Di dunia ini , kecerdasan , kekayaan , harga diri , hidupnya , semua itu akan dia korbankan demi mendapatkan Mark. Dia hanya Mau Mark di dunia ini. Hadiahnya di dunia yang sudah lama dia berada di dekatnya tapi tidak seutuhnya dia miliki.

Kadang di malam hari Donghyuk bermimpi tentang Mark. Mark dimimpinya bukan Mark yang jayus dengan tapi dia percaya diri dan sangat mendominasi. Mark dimimpinya menciumnya , menghisap bibirnya membuat Donghyuk hampir gila. Di mimpinya Donghyuk melihat pemandangan tubuh Mark yang sangat indah , pucat seperti marmer tapi kemerahan karena panasnya darah mengalir karena nafsu. Mark dimimpi Donghyuk berada di atasnya seakan mau menghancurkan tubuh Donghyuk tapi membawa pikirannya ke puncak kenikmatan tertinggi.

Sebenarnya Donghyuk sudah bulat dan bertekad untuk mempertaruhkan semua nya untuk mengatakan perasaaan kepada Mark di hari Ulang Tahun nanti. Donghyuk tidak mau _party_ atau berbagai hadiah mahal dari orang tuanya atau hadiah uang yang banyak di ATM nya. Dia hanya mau Mark tau tentang perasaanya selama ini. Mengenai apakah Mark menyukainya balik atau tidak Donghyuk tidak tau , tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan Mark menyukainya. Tapi kalau Mark tidak menyukainya, Donghyuk tidak akan marah. Dia akan memohon untuk Mark jangan menjauhinya. Mark bisa melakukan apapun yang membuatnya bahagia. Bagi Donghyuk yang terpenting Mark bahagia dan dia bisa selalu berada disampingnya. Sebagai sahabat , _friends in benefit_ , atau bahkan orang dibenci sekalipun. Donghyuk pernah mencoba ingin menjauhi Mark tapi tidak bisa. Dia tau dia bisa mati dari dalam.

Kalau Donghyuk sehat, mungkin sekarang dia sudah di taksi dan mendatangi rumah Mark. Tapi sekarang suhu tubuh Donghyuk menjadi tinggi sekali. Akhir-akhir ini Donghyuk memang sering demam. Tetapi anehnya , hanya sebentar lalu sembuh lagi. Donghyuk juga seperti kehiangan nafsu makan. Dia tidak banyak makan dan hanya minum susu saja. Sekarang kepala Donghyuk terasa ingin pecah , karena lama menangis dan sakitnya. Dia sambil tertatih berjalan perlahan untuk mengambil air minum di kulkas. Tiba tiba suara nada dering handphone nya berbunyi. Seperti orang gila Donghyuk melesat kembali ke kamarnya. Dipikirnya Mark yang menelpon nya. Tetapi saat mengangkat telepon ternyata bukan suara Mark yang terdengar.

"Hallooo. malam ini dengan nomor Lee Donghyuk?" suara laki-laki yang cukup merdu terdengar dari penelpon

"Ya, ini siapa ya ?" Donghyuk yang kecewa , tidak dapat berpikir jernih sampai tidak tau itu suara siapa.

"Ini dengan Pak Guru Moon. Donghyuk , apa kamu bisa membantu _club_ musik besok ? Begini piano yang biasa dipakai sedang di _service_ dan untuk sementara kita memakai piano lama,tetapi karena sudah lama tidak dipakai Jaemin bilang nadanya agak sedikit aneh. Bisa tidak tolong bantu kami _tuning_ piano tersebut ?" Donghyuk memang bukan anggota _club_ musik yang aktif. Tetapi dia punya bakat _perfect pitch_ _hearing_ , pendengaran nada sempurna. Donghyuk kadang ikut bermain piano untuk lomba club musik, meski dia suka semaunya ikut dan tidak ikut dalam kegiatan. Dia sudah pernah melakukan tuning piano sendiri. Jangankan Jaemin yang ketua _club_ musik, Moon Taeil guru advisor dari _club_ musik saja tidak bisa untuk tuning piano sendiri.

"Haruskah besok pak ? jujur saja saya sedang tidak enak badan." Donghyuk pusing harus membayangkan besok ke sekolah sendiri. Apalagi pikirannya sedang kalut harus _tuning_ piano segala

"Tolonglah Donghyuk , Bapak benar-benar memohon karena _choir_ senior sekolah kita ada penampilan mendadak Senin. Jadi butuh untuk latihan. Bapak tidak tau harus meminta pada siapa. Karena teknisi yang biasa sedang sakit. Apalagi sekarang Bapak sedang diluar kota." Taeil memohon dan sedikit mendesak.

Donghyuk jadi tidak enak dengan gurunya yang sampai menelpon malam hari dan memohon begitu. Jadi Ia iyakan saja dan berjanji untuk ke sekolah besok pagi. Donghyuk harap demamnya ini seperti biasa jadi besok sudah hilang. Setelah menutup telponnya, Donghyuk menyiapkan peralatan dan menyetel alarm untuk besok. Donghyuk merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidur. Tidak lupa sebelum menutup matanya dia mengucapkan selamat malam pada foto yang ada di meja lampu tidur disampingnya. Fotonya bersama dengan Mark.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Diwaktu yang sama tetapi tempat yang berbeda, Johnny dan Jaehyun baru sampai di rumah. Jaehyun membawa obat-obat dari Dokter Kun dan beberapa bungkus makanan. Johnny yang mau berteriak memanggil Mark untuk makan , kaget dengan Mark yang sedang menurunkan koper kecil ke lantai bawah.

"Mark , buat apa koper ini ?" Johnny perasaanya mulai tidak enak.

"Aku akan ke Kanada , hanya sebentar , sepertinya aku butuh _refreshing_." Mark menarik kopernya ke samping sofa.

"APA ? Kanada? Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana pokoknya !" Jaehyun yang sudah meletakkan semua barang di atas meja, jadi ikutan panik.

"Hyung , aku sungguh minta maaf soal yang tadi sungguh. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh udara segar untuk berpikir." Mark terlihat sudah frustasi dia hanya ingin lari untuk sebentar saja.

"Bagaimana dengan visa mu ? memang bisa kau langsung ke Kanada buru-buru?" Jaehyun berusaha mencari alasan

"Aku ini masih warga negara Kanada Hyung , jangan aneh-aneh. Aku akan tidur sekarang." Mark sudah lelah dia mumet dengan kedua Hyung nya yang aneh ini.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan Donghyuk paling tidak untuk sebentar ini saja, nanti akan terjadi hal buruk padanya bagaimana?" Johnny mencoba menjelaskan sedikit pada Mark.

"Justru aku mau menjaga jarak darinya hanya sebentar Hyung, masa bodo apa yang akan terjadi aku hanya ingin sendiri." Mark bukannya menurut malah melawan.

'Mark ,kau..' Johnny berusaha membujuk lagi

"HENTIKAN BERHENTI MENGONTROL HIDUPKU SIALAN , KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK BERANI DENGAN KAU MENTANG KAU _ALPHA PRODIGY."_ Mark berteriak pada Johnny.

Demi Tuhan Jaehyun rasanya hampir pingsan melihat nya, dalam universe ini untuk membentak atau menantang _Alpha Prodigy Full Breed_ seperti yang dilakukan Mark akan sangat berbahaya bisa sangat fatal dan membuat yg ditantang menjadi _ballistic_. Semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat , Jaehyun melihat punggung Johnny sudah bergetar dan dia berjalan cepat menuju Mark.

' _BERLUTUT'_ Johnny menggunakan _Alpha Command_ dengan penuh amarah. Sebelum dia selesai mengatakan hal itu , Mark dan Jaehyun yang ada diruangan itu ujung lututnya sudah menyentuh lantai. Johnny menarik Mark yang berlutut dan menarik kerah bajunya dan menyeretnya sampai punggung nya menyentuh dinding.

' _Mark Lee , kau tidak boleh ke Kanada besok. Kalau sampai kau meninggalkan Seoul , Kau akan aku habisi MENGERTI'_ Aura Johnny sangat mematikan, kalau _Alpha_ biasa bergetar tidak berkutik tapi Mark masih bisa membalas tatapan Johnny itu sudah cukup berani, mungkin karena mereka sedarah jadi mereka sama-sama kuat.

"Ambil koper mu, tidurlah sekarang." Johnny melepaskan Mark dan tidak melihat wajahnya saat berbicara. Mark hanya menggeram kesal, mengambil kopernya dan masuk ke kamar.

"Jay , bangunlah." Johnny menyentuh bahu Jaehyun. Ya Jaehyun masih berlutut sambil menunduk dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Jaehyun langsung berdiri tegap dengan sigap.

"Liatlah sini aku tidak marah lagi kok , tenanglah." Johnny memeluk Jaehyun sebentar dan berusaha tersenyum. Jaehyun menghembuskan nafas agak lega. Secara fisik dia tidak apa-apa , tapi secara mental dia benar-benar lelah dan stress tadi.

"Sekarang, kau berkemas baju untuk 5-7 hari. Aku juga nanti. Besok pagi sebelum menjemput Taeyong di bandara , jangan lupa masukan ke mobil oke." Johnny menyuruh hal aneh.

Tapi Jaehyun tidak cerewet seperti biasanya. Dia langsung mengangguk dan menuju kamarnya yang juga di atas.

Johnny hanya tinggal sendiri dibawah. Dia duduk di sofa dan menenangkan pikirannya. Tidak bohong tadi sempat terbesit di otaknya untuk menghajar tengkorak Mark Lee adiknya sampai remuk. Ajaib tadi dia bisa mengontrol diri sejauh itu. Ini yang dia benci dari dirinya. Kekuatannya mungkin hebat dimata orang. Tapi seperti bom nuklir bisa meledak, menyakiti tanpa pilih. Bahkan orang-orang yang paling dia sayangi di dunia ini. Johnny kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mencari ketenangan dalam tidur.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Keesokan harinya rumah kediaman Johnny sudah menunjukkan tanda kehidupan di pagi hari. Jam 7 pagi tapi Jaehyun sudah rapi dengan kemeja hitam tangan panjang dengan kerah yang sedikit terbuka dan menunjukkan tulang selangka nya. Rambutnya sudah di style sdengan gel rambut sebagian poninya dia sisir kesamping kiri dan dibagian kanan dahinya dia biarkan sedikit ada poninya, sehingga dahinya cukup terlihat. Dia ambil parfurm Atkinson nya. Tidak lupa dia memakai pelembab wajah , CC Cream dan Eyeliner. Tentu semua dengan minimalis tetapi cukup. Make up tidak mengenal gender, kalau kau bisa memakainya dengan benar. Jaehyun memakai penyegar mulut dan dia memandangi diri nya sendiri di kaca lagi. Kemudian membereskan semua perlengkapannya.

"Hay ganteng." Jaehyun yg terlalu fokus jadi tidak tau Johnny sudah masuk di kamarnya yang memang terbuka lebar.

"Hyung , demi Tuhan hentikan kebiasaan mu itu" Jaehyun nyaris melompat kaget saat ada tangan yang memegang pinggangnya.

"Hehe , gila aku pikir ada artis korea di rumah , ternyata kau. Hey , aku ikut ya menjemput Taeyong." Johnny yang sedang makan pisang dengan memakai kaos oblong dan boxer belel nya memasang mata memohon.

Sial keluh Jaehyun dalam hati. Tadinya dia ingin hari ini berdua saja dengan Taeyong sekalian makan siang sekalian jalan-jalan. Tapi Jaehyun pikir lebih baik Johnny ikut , daripada meninggalkan Johnny dan Mark bedua saja di rumah sendiri setelah kejadian kemarin , bisa-bisa pulang-pulang dia kehilangan anggota keluarganya.

"Yasudah , kau sudah mandi kan Hyung ? Ganti baju saja , kita berangkat." Jaehyun mengangguk

"Jangan lupa bawa kunci apartemenmu ya" Johnny berkata sambil melahap potongan pisang terakhir.

"Lho ? buat apa ? Aku kan tinggal disini , Apartemen itu aku jarang sekali kesana." Jaehyun tidak mengerti Hyung nya aneh-aneh terus.

"Bawa saja, sapa tau ka.u mau ena ena dengan Taeyong setelah lama kangen dia di Jepang." Johnny berjalan pergi

"Sialan ,ya terus kau ikut begitu ?' Jaehyun emosi , dia baru saja digoda , bagaimana mau ena-ena , cium saja belum dapat.

Jaehyun brrjalan kkeluar kamar , melihat kamar Mark yang sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dia menghela napas dan berjalan keluar untuk memanaskan mobil nya. Semoga hari ini akan jadi hari yang tenang dan menyenangkan.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk bagi Donghyuk. Panas tubuhnya tidak hilang dan dia rasa tubuhnya lemas. Tapi apa daya sudah janji dengan Pak Moon Taeil untuk _tuning piano._ Dia yang sudah mandi dan lagi lagi skip makan pagi sudah siap dengan kaos Gucci dengan karakter snoopy dan celana pendek berwarna kuning pisang. Tidak lupa tas kulit hitam yang berisi peralatan, dompet, handphone botol minum dan keperluan pribadi lain. Kalau sabtu memang biasanya boleh berpakaian bebas untuk masuk sekolah. Dia memesan taksi dan keluar berangkat pergi dari apartemennya. Sepanjang perjalanan dari lorong sampai menunggu di lobby apartemen yang masih sepi , ada beberapa orang yang mempehatikannya. Donghyuk sudah biasa diperhatikan begitu. Tapi kali ini terlalu banyak orang yang meliatnya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala dengan tatapan yang agak membuatnya merinding. Ada juga yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget lalu langsung menunduk. Tetapi masa bodo Donghyuk sedang tidak mood untuk menanggapi orang.

Taksinya datang. Dia duduk di belakang dan langsung menyebut NCT High, tidak ada yang tidak tau dimana NCT High jadi dia tidak banyak omong dan hanya memandang jalanan. Percaya atau tidak dia melihat supir ini memperhatikannya lewat spion. Dua kali masih oke , tapi ini sudah berkali-kali dan dia bukannya malu saat mata mereka bertemu. Baiklah Donghyuk cukup takut, taksi yang dia pesan ini bukan taksi murahan dengan supir mesum , tapi melihat kelakuan supir ini sungguh dia takut.

"Pak , NCT High belok kanan , kenapa ke kiri ?" Donghyuk sadar mereka sudah salah jalan. Si supir hanya diam dan terus jalan.

"PAK , HEY KAU LEE HYUKJAE CEPAT PUTAR BALIK" Donghyuk jadi panik , dia melihat nama dari identitas supir tersebut dan berteriak histeris.

Supir hanya diam saja dan terus menginjak gas. Hingga akhirnya dia melihat anak di kursi belakangnya mengeluarkan _pistol revolver_ dari tasnya dan mengarahkan pada kepala belakangnya,

"CEPAT PUTAR ATAU AKU TARIK PELATUKNYA! CEPAT KE NCT HIGH!" Donghyuk sebenarnya ketakutan setengah mati tapi dia berusaha berani dia merasa sangat terancam.

Supir yang panik pun memutar dan segera menuju NCT High mereka sampai dan menepi di depan gerbang. Donghyuk berteriak untuk membuka kunci pintu taksi itu yang dari tadi ternyata terkunci , dia hanya melempar uang di kursi penumpang memegang tasnya dan berlari dengan cepat ke dalam sekolah. Taksi itu juga kabur. Donghyuk berkeringat ketakutan. Dia memegang pistol revolver nya yang sebenarnya bukan pistol benaran hanya pistol mainan atau replika yang sangat mirip asli. Dia beruntung supir itu tadi sudah takut duluan. Bagaimana kalau dia gagal tadi apa yang akan dilakukan supir itu Donghyuk tidak mau membayangkan. Dia menggenggam erat pistol replika itu dan memasukan nya lagi ke _case_ khusus yang ada di tasnya. Pistol itu pemberian Mark. Aneh memang Mark memberinya yang seperti itu. Katanya sewaktu dia menemani kakeknya yang suka koleksi senjata api dia melihat itu. Replika seperti asli. Bisa dibawa untuk jaga-jaga jika dia pergi sendiri ke tempat bahaya. Pagi ini Donghyuk perasaanya sudah tidak enak jadi dia bawa saja itu meski hanya ke sekolah. Padahal apa yang bisa terjadi di sekolah.

Donghyuk lagi-lagi sadar beberapa murid menatapnya terutama yang senior. Perempuan atau laki-laki. Sekali lagi sama dengan yang terjadi di _lobby_ apartemennya. Apa cara berpakaiannya yang salah? Celana nya terlalu pendek? Tapi ini celana olahraga sekolah ini sama pendeknya jadi tidak mungkin. Jantung Donghyuk terus berpacu dan dia jadi setengah berlari menuju ruang musik yang ada di bagian belakang sekolah. Tidak fokus, dia menabrak seseorang yang tingginya tidak jauh darinya. Mereka berdua sampai terjatuh dan kacamata anak yang ditabrak Donghyuk itu jatuh.

" _Duì buqĭ_ , ini kacamata mu" Donghyuk memberikan kacamata yang jatuh kepada anak itu. Dia tau anak itu pernah sekelas dengannya dulu. Banyak yang membicarakannya , katanya dia dari China. Sering jadi pembicaraan karena dia sangat cantik apalagi senyum dengan gigi gingsulnya. Hanya anak itu agak nerd. Tapi saat olahraga dan dia tidak memakai kacamata nya semua mata jadi tertuju padanya.

" _Méi guānxi_ , terimakasih." Anak itu menjawab dengan Mandarin dan Bahasa Korea yang fasih.

Doghyuk setelah itu langsung kembali berlari menuju tujuan nya ruang musik. Saat Donghyuk pergi si anak berkacama itu mendengar bisik-bisik senior yang ada di dekat situ, mereka berbicara bahasa Mandarin.

"Hey ,aku yang sinting atau si bocah jenius Donghyuk itu sepertinya sedang _Heat Omega_ ? Aku tidak yakin sih hanya ya ampun _baunya._ " Senior yang memakai baju wushu itu menutup hidungnya,.

"Hah jangan bodoh kau Jun, dia kan anak dari pengusaha Lee Corp yang terkenal. _Alpha_ terpandang. Aku tidak mencium apapun." Anak dengan pakai baju hip hop menjawab nya dengan bahasa Korea.

"Minghao , Mungkin karena kau Beta jadi tidak terlalu tercium. Jujur kalau tidak ingat Wonwoo di rumahnya mungkin sudah aku peluk tadi si Donghyuk itu." Seorang yang sangat tinggi menjulang tiba-tiba nimbrung , dia menggunakan seragam kendo.

Anak berkacamata itu kemudian pergi berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Dia membuka handphone nya dan memberikan pesan singkat ke seseorang.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Donghyuk sudah sampai di ruang musik. Dia sempoyongan. Di ruang musik banyak sekali alat musik dan salah satu nya piano berwarna hitam ada di sudut. Oh iya di ruangan itu hanya ada satu orang yang sedang membuka penutup piano.

"Jaemin.." Donghyuk menyapa Jaemin ketua _club_ musik dengan pelan.

"Donghyuk ! Oh Tuhan , kenapa mukamu pucat sekali ?" Jaemin kaget melihat Donghyuk yang keringatan dan mukanya pucat.

"Tidak apa, sudahlah. Ini piano nya kan. Akan aku _tuning_ ". Donghyuk mengeluarkan peralatannya , lalu memainkan piano itu sebentar. Donghyuk mendengarkan nada-nada dengan seksama.

"Maaf aku tidak tau kau sakit, jadi merepotkan. Ya ampun! Badanmu panas sekali!" Jaemin yang bersentuhan dengan Donghyuk kulitnya berasa seperti terbakar.

Donghyuk tidak menghiraukan. Dia kemudian seperti melakukan sesuatu dengan senar piano di dalam piano itu dengan alatnya. Setelah beberapa lama Donghyuk keringatnya semakin bercucuran rasanya pandangannya kabur.

"Jaem , bisa kau ambilkan minumku di tas?" Donghyuk memohon pada Jaemin yang sedang disampingnya memperhatikan dia bekerja.

"Ba..baiklah" Jaemin yang khawatir langsung berbalik menuju tas Donghyuk. Tapi saat dia baru memegang botol minum dia mendengar suara gedebuk keras.

"DONGHYUK!" Jaemin berteriak histeris melihat Donghyuk tiba-tiba ambruk. Dia menggeliat aneh seperti kesakitan. Dia mulai meracau aneh

"Nghh ,, tolong.. ah... tolong aku..., sakit ..." Tubuh Donghyuk menggeliat , keringatnya banyak sekali. Dia menarik baju Jaemin, pupil matanya membesar tapi spertinya pandangannya tidak fokus. Dia berusaha menempelkan badannya ke tubuh Jaemin.

"Donghyuk... astaga .. astaga ,, maaf aku _, Oh God_." melihat tanda tanda apa yang terjadi pada Donghyuk ,Jaemin sadar apa yang terjadi dengan teman satu _club_ nya itu sekarang. Dia sedang _Heat ,_ lebih buruknya ini _Heat Omega_ pertama. Karena Donghyuk belum diketahui gender ABO nya.

"Hiks,, tolong aku.. Jaemin.. owwhh, tolong... panas ...sakit... Mark tolongg" Donghyuk terus saja mengerang dan mendesah dan dia mulai meracau tidak jelas memanggil Mark berkali-kali.

Jaemin tau Mark seniornya yang dekat dengan Donghyuk. Dia kemudian melepaskan Donghyuk yang memegang tubuhnya dengan erat. Dia berlari ke tas Donghyuk dan mengambil handphone Donghyuk dan mencari nama Mark. Dia menelpon berkali-kali tapi tidak masuk. Jaemin frustasi. Saat dia kembali ke Donghyuk dia melihat celana Donghyuk sudah cukup basah , dan erangannya semakin keras, Jaemin jadi tidak tega. Jaemin masih belum mengetahui Gender ABO nya. Jadi dia belum merasakan efeknya dari hormon _Heat Omega_. Tapi dia tau benar, berbahaya membiarkan _Omega_ yang _heat_ seperti ini. Donghyuk terus memohon padanya. Dia tau apa yang Donghyuk maksud. Tangannya bergetar mendekati celana Donghyuk. Jujur saja Jaemin tidak terlalu dekat dengan Donghyuk.

"DONGHYUK Hah...hah" Jaemin yang hampir melakukan aksi nekatnya kaget dengan seseorang yang berteriak dari pintu ruang musik dan berlari masuk ke dalam. Jeno yang memakai baju basket , dia keliatan habis berlari hebat. Jaemin gugup dia bingung apa dia tertangkap basah.

" tadi itu... aku... " Jaemin mencari alasan.

"Banyak senior terutama yang _Alpha_ sedang kesini ! Ya Tuhan bahkan katanya aroma _Heat_ nya sampai ke lapangan basket! Saat ada anak berkacamata berkata padaku itu Donghyuk aku langsung kesini!" Jeno terlihat panik. Jaemin kaget. FYI lapangan basket cukup jauh dari ruang musik.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan ? Aku tidak tau. Apa kita harus mengantarnya pulang ?" Jaemin bingung melihat Donghyuk yang semakin kacau.

"Tidakk ! Jangan bodoh,bunuh diri membawanya keluar sekarang. Kita harus menutup ruangan ini. Kau ada kunci ruangan ini ?" Jeno bertanya sambil menutup jendela-jendela yang ada diruangan itu.

"Kunci nya kebetulan sedang diperbaiki karena rusak." Jaemin meringis. Ya ampun kenapa harus club musik yang masih memakai ruangan kuno dengan pintu kayu.

" _Dammit_ yasudah , sekarang aku akan jaga di luar, kau tutup pintu ini jaga di dalam. Apapun yang terjadi jangan buka pintunya." Jeno berjalan hendak keluar ruang musik

"Tunggu , ini aku seperti melihat sesuatu di tas Donghyuk tadi. Kau pakai ini." Jaemin mengambil pistol revolver replika di tas Donghyuk dan memberikan pada Jeno.

"Hah , dia membawa senjata ke sekolah ?" Jeno kaget saat memegang pistol tersebut.

"Tidak , itu replika tipikal untuk membela diri , hampir seperti asli. Lihat tidak ada pelurunya. Paling tidak ini akan membuat orang takut" Jaemin meyakinkan Jeno

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jeno mengangguk dan membawa pistol replika itu keluar. Jaemin kemudian menahan pintu dari dalam

Benar saja tidak berselang lama ada beberapa senior yang datang. Jeno yang sudah bersiap diluar berdiri menghadang mereka. Jeno mengacungkan pistol bohongan itu ke arah mereka.

"Hey bocah , kau tau peraturan sekolah tidak boleh membawa senjata api hah ?" salah satu senior yang berwajah ngeri dan berambut blonde menantang Jeno.

"Peraturan yang lebih penting , kalau kau menyentuh _Omega_ yang sedang _heat_ dengan paksa adalah penjara." Jeno tidak takut dan mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke wajah senior tadi.

"SALAHKAN DIA, Aku sudah tidak tahan cepat kau menyingkir" seorang yang bertubuh gempal mulai emosi.

"AKAN AKU TEMBAK" Jeno berusaha untuk menakuti semua yang ada disana. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang mundur, kabur , ada yang bertahan.

"Aku rasa itu pistol palsu , dia hanya berani mengancam." Seorang dari mereka mulai curiga.

Habislah sudah. Itu yang ada dipikiran Jeno. Tiba-tiba Jeno merasa merinding sendiri bukan karena senior yang tadi, tapi..

" _Kalian semua menyingkir sekarang"_

Semua pandangan mata tiba-tiba berbalik tertuju pada orang yang ada dibelakang kerumunan. Beberapa orang langsung menyingkir ke pinggir. Beberapa orang sudah bergetar takut kalau _Omega_ memiliki hormon _Heat_ makan _Alpha_ juga memiliki hormon yang dapat mengintimidasi dan membuat orang takut. _Alpha_ Prodigy memiliki _Alpha Command_ yang absolut. Tapi semua Alpha memiliki _Alpha_ Voice yang bisa digunakan untuk mempengaruhi atau mengancam. Efeknya berbeda tergantung pada tingkatan _Alpha_ tertinggi maka efeknya akan berkali lipat.

Orang itu adalah Mark Lee. Dia memakai baju yang sepertinya adalah baju rumah dengan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Dia sepertinya habis berlari juga. Tetapi wajah Mark tidak menunjukkan dia kelelahan atau kehawatiran, dia terlihat sangat dingin. Jeno hanya menelan ludah saat Mark berdiri disampingnya. Mark Lee yang ini bukan Mark Lee biasa yang suka memandanginya kalau Jeno bersama Donghyuk. Bukan Mark Lee yang pernah Jeno tidak sengaja melihat dia mengintip Donghyuk bermain piano. Mark Lee yang ini terlihat seperti monster yang siap meledak.

" _Yang ada di dalam ruangan ini adalah milikku. Kalian sekarang bisa pergi."_ Mark berkata dengan percaya diri.

Jika _Alpha_ yang beradab maka akan mengerti. Beberapa orang meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi masih ada beberapa orang yang tinggal.

"Kau pikir kami takut ? Mentang-mentang kau _Full Breed_ hah ?" seseorang berkepala botak berani mengintimidasi Mark.

Mark tidak menjawab hanya diam saja.

Kemudian yang berbicara tadi berusaha meninju Mark. Tetapi Mark menghindar dan membalas tinjunya dengan membabi buta. Seseorang yang memakai baju merah tiba-tiba berusaha untuk menghajar Mark juga, Mark melawannya juga dan saat dia sedang sibuk melawan orang tersebut , orang lain yang membawa pedang _bokken_ memukul Mark dari belakang. Mark terjatuh tapi sebelum mendapat pukulan selanjutnya dia berdiri. Dia menahan pukulan itu dan mengambil pedang nya. Orang yang disana kaget dengan kejadian itu. Mereka mengira Mark akan menggunakan bokken (pedang kayu) itu untuk menghajar mereka semua. Tetapi yang dilakukan selanjutnya lebih mengerikan

KRAKK

Mark mematahkan pedang itu dengan tangan kosong. Ya kekuatan memang akan lebih dari biasanya kalau seseorang sedang _Alpha Mode_ 100% seperti ini. Sekali lagi Mark bukan seperti _Alpha_ biasa. Dia itu strata teratas.

"SIAPA YANG MAU AKU PATAHKAN TULANGNYA SEPERTI INI MAJU KALIAN"

Kali ini dia benar-benar diujung emosinya. Tubuhnya sudah begetar marah napasnya naik turun. Dia tidak takut harus membunuh orang sekalipun sekarang.

Semua orang yang tinggal tadi mundur selangkah secara serentak. Mereka yang luka , atau sehat bubar dan semuanya pergi. Mark kemudian berusaha mengambil napas. Dia melihat ke arah Jeno yang sekarang mengarahkan pistol revolver replika itu ke arah Mark.

"Aku tau itu hanya replika. Tenang Jeno aku tidak melakukan apapun kepadamu." Mark memegang ujung pistol itu.

Jeno hanya reflek saja. Kalau Mark mengamuk dan gelap mata , tidak ada yg tau dia menghajar Jeno juga. Jeno ingat cerita Ayahnya tentang seorang _Alpha Full Breed_ yang kena luka tembak saja masih bisa mengamuk.

"Apa Donghyuk di dalam ? buka pintunya." Mark tidak meminta. Tapi lebih tepatnya menyuruh Jeno untuk melakukan itu sekarang. Jeno mengetuk pintu dan berbicara pada Jaemin untuk membuka pintu.

Saat Mark masuk badannya seperti tegang dan dia berjalan perlahan ke arah Donghyuk yang sudah berantakan. Jaemin dan Jeno hanya berdiri berdampingan melihat momen itu. Mark tersenyum sedikit dan memeluk Donghyuk. Membiarkan Donghyuk menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Dia seperti membisikan sesuatu ke Donghyuk, lalu menggendongnya. Jaemin mengerti Mark akan membawanya pergi dari sini, jadi dia langsung mengemasi barang2 Donghyuk , kedalam tas hitamnya. Termasuk meminta kembali revolver replika itu dari Jeno.

" _Su..sunbae_ ini tas Donghyuk." Jaemin yang hanya mendengar dan merasakan ribut2 diluar dari dalam ruang musik saja jadi takut dengan Mark. Dia mengalungkan tas itu di leher Mark karena kedua tangannya menggendong Donghyuk

"Katakan pada _club_ musik mu itu untuk sementara Donghyuk akan sibuk." Maksud dari kata-kata Mark lebih tepatnya jangan ganggu kami.

Jaemin yang mengerti maksudnya akan sibuk apa mukanya memerah malu dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Donghyuk sebelum aku datang." Mark menunduk sedikit pada Jaemin dan Jeno, dia tidak mau membayangkan kalau orang-orang ini tidak ada.

"Sama-sama _sunbae_." Jeno tersenyum

Mark pun pergi keluar dengan Donghyuk digendongannya. Jaemin dan Jeno hanya melihat dari depan ruang musik. Jeno dan Jaemin saling bertatapan dan menghembuskan nafas lega bersama. Hari ini cukup intens untuk mereka.

"Hey, kita dari tadi bekerja sama tapi belum saling mengenal. Aku Jeno Lee dari kelas 10A" Jeno mengulurkan tangan ke Jaemin.

"Oh.. Aku Jaemin Na dari 10D" Jaemin membalas uluran tangan Jeno dan mereka bersalaman.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Sampai Jeno berdehem dan Jaemin melepaskan tangannya.

"Jaemin , aku akan kembali ke _club_ basket kasian mereka pasti khawatir. Emm sampai nanti." Jeno tersenyum dan berjalan pergi , tidak lupa mendadah Jaemin.

Jaemin hanya membalas dadah dari Jeno. Kemudian dia berteriak kesenangan di ruang musik sendiri. Bagaimana tidak orang dia sukai dari upacara penerimaan murid baru malah yang duluan mengajaknya kenalan. Jangankan namanya . Jadwal pelajaran apa saja yang Jeno ambil dia tau.

(stalker alert XD)

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Mark berjalan dengan kecepatan normal dari ruang musik menuju mobilnya. Mark tidak merasa Donghyuk berat sama sekali, padahal biasanya dia akan mengomel kalau Donghyuk memaksa _piggy back_ padanya. Banyak anak-anak yang menyadari Mark dan Donghyuk tapi tidak berani menatap langsung. Takut pada aura Mark Lee. Beberapa hanya menutup hidung dan ada yg pergi menjauhi mereka. _Heat_ Donghyuk sangat mengundang tapi dia ada didekapan Mark jadi sama saja bunuh diri kalau sampai mendekat. Sesampainya di mobil dia menempatkan Donghyuk di kursi belakang.

"Jangan pergi Mark..ahh" Donghyuk tidak mau dilepas. Ini hanya kursi depan dan belakang tapi karena kesadaran Donghyuk tidak penuh mungkin dia berpikir Mark akan pergi.

"Sebentar ya duduk sebentar." Mark memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Bohong kalau Mark tidak _turn on_ saat Donghyuk seperti tadi. Kalau orang lain sampai gelap mata mau memperkosa Donghyuk cuma karena dia _Heat_ tadi sebenarnya sama saja bagi dia , bahkan efeknya berkali lipat, dia bisa saja langsung melompat di depan Jaemin dan Jeno tadi. Tapi karena dia peduli dengan Donghyuk makanya dia berusaha mempertahankan sedikit kewarasannya. Mark langsung tancap gas , berusaha fokus ke jalanan tanpa melihat Donghyuk yang menggeliat gelisah sambil mengeluarkan suara aneh. Kecepatan mobil itu kurang lebih sama dengan kecepatan mobil di game _Need for Speed_ yang biasa dimainkan Mark dan Jaehyun, beruntung tidak ada polisi. Atau mungkin polisi sampai tidak bisa melihat mobil itu.

Sesampai di rumah , Mark menggendong Donghyuk ke kamarnya ke lantai dua , dan mengunci kamarnya dari luar. Dia berlari menutup jendela dan mengunci semua pintu, kemudian Mark duduk dibalik pintu kamarnya dari luar.

"Mark, buka pintunya kenapa dikunci buka tolo.." Donghyuk menggerakan engsel pintu dengan beringas.

"DONGHYUK. Dengar cobalah tenang aku akan bertanya satu saja. Kau benar benar mau melakukannya denganku? Karena kau sedang heat dan kebetulan aku _Alpha Full Breed_ atau kau menginginkan aku sebagai Mark Lee."

Seketika Donghyuk berhenti dan terdiam. Terdengar isak tangis dari dalam kamar.

"Hiks... Maaf Mark , maaf kalau sebenarnya tidak mau..hiks.. Aku tau ini akan menjadi kenangan buruk buatmu. Tak usah kau hitung ini dalam ingatanmu. Tapi demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau sampai jadi _Alpha-_ ku itu saat ibu bilang aku bisa saja tidak sama dengannya waktu kecil. Kau terlalu berharga bagiku Mark. Tapi..hiks.. aku juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Dari dulu. Dari pertama kali aku melihat matamu aku tau, aku menginginkanmu, mencintaimu , dan sampai sekarang tak pernah berkurang rasa itu." Donghyuk mengantukkan kepalanya ke pintu dan sepertinya dia sampai terduduk di balik pintu.

Untuk seorang yang sedang _heat_ pertama Donghyuk cukup hebat bisa sedikit mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Mark kemudian membuat kunci kamar, masuk dan mendorong Donghyuk sampai ke dinding di kamarnya. Ciuman pertama mereka berdua bukan ciuman manis, tapi cukup berantakan dengan nafsu , air mata, air liur yang bersatu padu. Donghyuk bukan satu-satunya yang menangis disitu. Mereka tidak berpengalaman tetapi hanya mengikuti naluri masing-masing. Saling memagut bibir, menghisapnya dan menggigit kecil. Kadang gigi mereka saling beradu , dan arah kepala mereka terasa tak pas. Tapi tidak ada yang ingin berhenti. Lidah mereka seakan bertarung untuk memberikan kepuasan. Mark memijat dan menghisap lidah Donghyuk.

"Eungghh" Donghyuk mengerang. Dia belum pernah merasakan sensasi yang seperti ini. Mereka dengan enggan melepas bibir masing-masing. Pipi putih Mark memerah karena malu dan kehabisan napas.

Mark kemudian membawa Donghyuk ke tempat tidurnya king size cukup besar. Tempat tidur yang membuat Mark tidak jatuh karena kebiasaan tidurnya yang jelek. Tempat tidur yang biasanya merupakan tempat Donghyuk berbaring semalaman tanpa bisa menutup matanya karena debaran jantungnya, yang disebabkan Mark tidak sadar memeluknya semalaman dalam tidur sangat dia menginap. Sekarang tempat tidur itu akan menjadi tempat pertama mereka bercinta. Mark membuka baju Donghyuk dengan terburu-buru ,dan juga melepas celananya. Baju yang basah oleh keringat dan celana yang basah oleh rembesan air mani Donghyuk yang memang itulah yang terjadi pada semua _heat Omega_ yang pertama. Mark yang mau mencium Donghyuk lagi dihentikan oleh Donghyuk yang menatapnya dan menarik bajunya sedikit. Mark hanya terkekeh sedikit dan mengerti. Dia juga membuka baju dan celananya. Sekarang mereka berdua hanya mengenakan celana dalam.

Mark sekarang menatap Donghyuk , melihat wajahnya yang sangat berbeda , sekarang matanya seperti tidak fokus dan hidungnya dan bibirnya yang merah. Kehabisan napas karena menangis dan berciuman. Dia tidak terlihat konyol seperti biasanya tetapi sangat seksi menggoda. Ini sangat salah tapi Mark rasanya ingin menggosokan penisnya ke muka itu. Dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata itu. Dikecupnyanya dahi , ujung hidung dan dagu Donghyuk. Dijilatnya air mata yang masih ada di pipi Donghyuk. Yang diperlakukan begitu hanya tertawa Mark meraba leher Donghyuk , mencium leher itu dan menghirup aroma tubuh Donghyuk. Mengigit kulit lehernya dan menghisap jakun Donghyuk.

"Owhh..." Donghyuk meremas rambut Mark. Rasanya sakit tapi memberi rangsangan pada sesuatu di antara selangkanganya. Mark meraba dada Donghyuk dan memegang puting susu Donghyuk yang sudah menegang. Diciumnya satu persatu dan dihisapnya seperti seorang bayi yang kelaparan. Donghyuk mendesah cukup keras. Mark terus menghisap dan mengigit pelan puting susu itu bergantian. Setelah bosan dengan itu Mark mencium turun sampai pada pusar Donghyuk dia menjilat pusar itu.

"Ohhh,,oh" Donghyuk tidak menyangka efeknya akan gila. Saat merasakan lidah hangat Mark di pusarnya langsung membuat celana dalamnya terasa makin sempit.

Mark membuka paha, menjilat dan mengigit paha bagian dalam Donghyuk. Terdengar Donghyuk yang menarik napasnya dan badannya menggeliat di atas tempat tidur.

"Ah..Mark...cepat sentuh .. aku sudah tidak tahan.." Mark mendongak dan menatap mata Donghyuk. Dia tau apa yang dimaksudnya. Mark mendekatkan wajahnya ke selangkangan Donghyuk, hidungnya menyentuh gundukan dibalik celana dalam itu. Dihirupnya celana dalam yang sudah sangat basah itu. _'I am goin crazy'_ dia menjadi obsesi dengan bau khas dia seperti mencium bau surga, seluruh tubuhnya merinding. Dikecupnya gundukan itu dan dia mau membuka celanda dalam Donghyuk, tapi dia dicegah oleh tangan Donghyuk.

"Enghh.. Mark jangan aku saja, kau juga" Mark mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Donghyuk.

Mark membuka celana dalamnya , dan celana Donghyuk. Donghyuk berubah dari posisi tidur menjadi duduk, dan Mark juga. Donghyuk maju dan duduk dipangkuan Mark , kemudian mendekatkan kedua penis mereka. Kali ini Mark yang mendesah. Kemudian dirabanya kedua penis mereka. Cairan Donghyuk yang sudah merembes dan Mark juga membuat penis mereka yang setengah basah itu mudah untuk di remas, digesekkan dan dipompa bersama.

" _Oh God, nice_ Donghyuk" pujian Mark pada Donghyuk membuat Donghyuk semakin semangat memainkan tangannya. Di urutnya ujung penis itu dan batangnya. Kemudian dimainkannya _twins balls_ Mark. Sedangkan orang yang dimainkan itu mencengkram bahu Donghyuk dan mendesah . Donghyuk cukup bangga bisa membuat Mark jadi seperti itu. Mereka berdua hampir sampai, tapi Donghyuk menghentikan aksinya.

"Mark , _I want to cum when you inside me."_ Donghyuk berbisik dan mencium dan menjilat telinga kiri Mark.

Tanpa babibu, Mark langsung menyuruh Donghyuk bangkit dan membuatnya berbalik dan bertumpu pada lututnya, dengan _doggy style_ , diremasnya pantat montok Donghyuk dan dia memasukkan jari tengahnya kelubang pantat Donghyuk yang sudah basah oleh cairan yang memang dihasilkan oleh _Heat Omega._ _Omega_ akan menghasilkan pelumas alami dari tubuhnya dengan tujuan agar gampang untuk langsung dibuahi oleh _mate_ nya.

"AHH..." Donghyuk merasakan jari Mark yang panjang di lubangnya. Rasanya dia bisa pecah. Mark mengeluarkan dan memasukkan jarinya di lubang Donghyuk. Suara Donghyuk yang memang merdu membuat desahan nada tingginya menjadi lebih indah.

"MARK, " Donghyuk berteriak pada Mark bukan karena marah. Tetapi karena prostat nya sudah terkena ujung Jari Mark. Sudah mengetahui itu Mark menusuknya sekali lagi dan mengingat posisi itu. Sekarang saatnya untuk sesuatu yang asli. Mark mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah tegang membesar ke arah lubang pantat Donghyuk.

" _Tell me when to stop and move_ " Mark mengusap rambut Donghyuk dan Ia memegang tubuh Donghyuk. Donghyuk mengangguk dan memegang tangan Mark sebentar. Mark memasukan penisnya dengan perlahan, lubang itu sangat ketat tapi licin. Kalau dia mau dia bisa menyentak langsung.

"AKKH , Oh... " penetrasi pertama pasti sakit. Mendengar teriakan Donghyuk , Mark menghentikan dirinya yang baru setengah masuk.

Donghyuk diam dan bernapas untuk sebentar. " _I am okay_ , masukkan semuanya.." permintaan Donghyuk yang cukup berani itu membuat Mark langsung memasukkan seluruh penisnya dalam-dalam.

Terdengar Donghyuk agak meringis sedikit menangis. Tapi kali ini Mark yang mendesah _"AHH , you are so tight baby, fuckin tight ohh"_ Mark sudah meracau ,dinding pantat Donghyuk memberikan sensasi pijitan yang gila pada penisnya.

" _Move_ Mark" Donghyuk memberi kode pada Mark untuk bergerak. Mark lalu memaju mundurkan penisnya di lubang Donghyuk. Awalnya pelan menjadi sangat brutal dan yang keluar dari mulut Donghyuk hanya nama "Mark" dengan keras seperti dia akan mati jika tidak menyebut nama itu dalam napasnya. Sebenarnya Donghyuk belum menyuruhnya untuk cepat bergerak tapi sepertinya _Alpha_ Mark sudah menguasai dirinya jadi Mark tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa dan dia dalam _state_ dimana birahinya menguasai akal sehatnya. Pergerakan Mark sangat cepat.

"ANGGHHH SAMPAI AKU...ANGH" Donghyuk tidak bisa berkata dengan jelas, rasanya pandangannya sudah kabur dan dia akan..

"MARK"

"DONGHYUK"

Mereka berteriak bersamaan dan menyemburkan sperma mereka bersama-sama. Donghyuk merasa lubang pantatnya geli dan hangat karena sperma mark. Sedangkan kasur Mark sudah basah oleh muncratan sperma Donghyuk.

Donghyuk ambruk di atas kasur Mark , dan begitu pula dengan Mark dia diatas tubuh Donghyuk. Dua-duanya mencoba menghirup oksigen dada mereka naik turun. Mark mencium leher belakang Donghyuk dan mengelus pipinya. Mark menarik penisnya keluar.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit mereka terdiam dalam posisi yang sama , Mark membisikkan sesuatu ke Donghyuk. Yang dibisikkan terlihat sangat kaget dan membalikkan badannya. Donghyuk mengangguk dan matanya berkaca-kaca rasanya dadanya mau pecah dia sangat senang.

Donghyuk kemudian mencoba untuk inisiatif mencium Mark . Dia memagut bibir Mark dan didorongnya belakang leher Mark agar dia bisa mencium Mark lebih dalam. Lidah Donghyuk menelusuri mulut Mark dan tangan yang satunya mengelus pipi Mark. Kemudian Mark mendorong Donghyuk dan liur mereka bertaut.

"Wow.. aku butuh bernapas juga _Babe_ " Mark mengerjapkan matanya. Donghyuk tertawa sedikit , tidak tau karena muka Mark yang sangat merah atau karena terlalu senang dipanggil ' _Babe_ ' untuk pertama kalinya.

Donghyuk mengurut penis Mark dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Entah menakjubkan atau mengerikan penis Mark terlihat menengang kembali.

Setelah ini Mark menatap mata Donghyuk lama dan seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu lewat pikirannya. Yang ditatap hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Donghyuk mengangkat sedikit pantatnya dan Mark menarik satu kakinya. Mark memasukkan penisnya kembali. Kali ini dia bisa melihat wajah Donghyuk saat memasuki lubangnya. Ya Tuhan rasanya dia menjadi jahat karena wajah kesakitan dan nikmat itu rasanya mau dia liat untuk selamanya. Donghyuk juga senang pertama kali bisa melihat muka Mark yang seperti setengah sadar dan penuh nafsu birahi dengan bibir merahnya yang terbuka dan napasnya yang naik turun. Kali ini akan sedikit berbeda Donghyuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Mark menarik napas panjang menutup matanya lama dan ketika membuka, pupil matanya membesar. Donghyuk tiba tiba merinding dan takut yang diatasnya sekarang _Alpha Full Breed_ Mark. Sebagai _Omega_ dia merasa sangat kecil dan tidak berdaya. Tanpa aba-aba Mark dengan cepat menggerakkan pantatnya. Mark menghujam pantat Donghyuk tanpa ampun. Donghyuk mendesah berantakan rasanya dia sudah kehilangan akal.

Donghyuk merasakan seperti Mark mengeluarkan cairannya di dalamnya tapi kali ini tiba-tiba dia merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit apalagi bagian dalamnya. Dia ingin melepaskan diri tapi ditahan . Mark menatapnya, rasanya menyeramkan. Seluruh emosi , takut, marah, bahagia, sedih , lega , ragu, sakit, nafsu semuanya menjadi satu terlalu banyak terlalu kepala Donghyuk rasanya mau pecah.

" _ikuti perintahku tatap aku Donghyuk fokus padaku"_ Donghyuk mendengar dengan jelas Mark didalam pikirannya. Sekarang pikiran mereka terhubung. Semua emosi tadi adalah milik keduanya, mereka saling merasakan emosi satu sama lain. Donghyuk harus melepas egonya dan membiarkan Mark mendominasi pikirannya untuk sebentar. Mark kemudian mengigit leher Donghyuk dengan benar benar keras bahkan terasa darah mengalir. Akan tetapi daripada fisik , ini lebih meyiksa secara emosional. Donghyuk rasanya seperti akan mati saja , tetapi dia tidak akan mati sampai Mark yang menyuruhnya. Dia akan menerima, menuruti dan bersama dengan Mark selalu.

" _Lee Donghyuk ,maukkah kau menjadi Omega-ku?"_ suara Mark dipikirannya tegas, mantap tetapi tidak menuntut. Dia benar-benar meminta izin.

" _Ya , aku mau menjadi milikmu, Mark Lee Alpha-ku"_ suara Donghyuk di pikiran Mark lembut , tulus dan yakin. Dia menerima tawaran itu. Ikhlas memberikan seluruh dirinya.

Mark mengeluarkan _knot_ di dalam Donghyuk. Bahu Mark bergetar karena euforia emosi dalam dirinya. Donghyuk meneteskan air mata karena merasakan juga emosi Mark yang melimpah ruah. Sekarang mereka sudah _bonded._

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Jam di ruang tengah di lantai bawah menunjukkan jam 21:21 . Ruangan gelap hanya TV yang menyinari ruangan. Di depan TV Samsung SUHD 88 inci terdapat sofa empuk yang di atasnya duduk dua anak manusia. Tidak mereka tidak sedang mesum tetapi sedang menonton serial _Shadows Hunter_ serial yang kata Donghyuk tidak bagus. Tapi Mark bersikeras menontonnya karena dia membaca buku _Mortal Instrument_. Donghyuk yang tadinya menyender di bahu Mark sekarang duduk dan melihat muka serius Mark yang duduk disampingnya. Keningnya berkerut, tangannya dia letakkan di dagu. Wajah seriusnya keliatan ganteng. Tapi Donghyuk memanyunkan bibirnya karena merasa diabaikan. Oh sekarang adalah hari ke 5 dari _Heat_ Donghyuk. Jadi sudah agak berkurang dari hari pertama kedua dst. Hah jangan tanya hari pertama saja mereka tidak makan sama sekali dan hanya minum. Jadi malu membayangkannya , dia mana tau akan menjadi _Omega_ di umur belum genap 16 tahun. Tapi btw dia sudah 16 tahun kok sekarang. Ulang Tahun di rumah ini tidak keluar. Karena Mark terlalu takut membawa Donghyuk keluar.

"Woy aku bosan di rumah ini terus , ayolah kita keluar Mark !" Donghyuk sudah ngomel ngomel dan sudah memakai baju rapi , baju miliknya banyak yang ditinggal di rumah ini jadi tak perlu khawatir.

"Bosan , ya kau bosan tiap tiga jam _heat_ mu akan kembali. Kau mau kita melakukannya di jalan ? Bagaimana kalau ada yg mendekat menggodamu lalu aku emosi? Aku tidak suka kekerasan" ya, yang berbicara itu yg waktu di sekolah membabi buta.

"Memang segitunya _heat_ ku sampai buat orang-orang mendekat, Sudah biar saja mereka liat !" Donghyuk kembali jadi orang yg keras kepala. Anak ini sudah dijelaskan dengan Mark bagaimana kejadian di sekolah tapi tidak mengerti juga.

"Hishh kau ini, pokoknya sampai _heat_ pertamamu ini selesai, kita tidak meninggalkan rumah ini ! Bahkan berapa hari lalu aku harus menghalau beberapa orang yang datang ke rumah ini di _heat_ hari keduamu." Menghalau maksud Mark Lee adalah menakuti dengan menggunakan samurai Jaehyun.

"Ya tapi sampai mengusir Kakak dan sepupumu sampai berhari-hari apa tidak berlebihan?" Pemilik dan penghuni lain rumah itu Johnny dan Jaehyun sudah 5 hari dilarang pulang oleh Mark. Sinting memang.

"Ya mereka Alpha , apalagi JOHNNY wah tidak boleh dia tidak boleh , melewati garis merah yg aku buat di luar rumah." Mark takut nanti Johnny melompat ke Donghyuk saat heat kambuh. Kalau dia sampai menggunakan _Alpha Command_ habislah .

Melihat Mark posesif begini Donghyuk kesal tapi senang juga. Dulu Mark suka cuek padanya. Lalu beberapa minggu sebelum ini dia posesif tapi kasar. Sekarang dia posesif tapi lebih lembut dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Donghyuk kembali menonton TV. "Wah Alec gagah ya ." Donghyuk asal nyeletuk saja

"Kenapa kau suka pria berotot ?" Lagi lagi Mark Lee mengungkit kejadian dulu.

"Ya Ampun Mark aku cuma bilang gagah ya. Memang aku bilang 'Jaehyun mana ya , aku kangen dengan otot lengannya , aku mau tidur di pelukannya , aku mau _heat_ ku ditangani olehnya'." Donghyuk meliuk-liukkan badannya sambil berbicara dramatis.

Mark hanya diam saja tidak merespon. Donghyuk seketika takut membuat Mark emosi. Mark sudah menceritakan bagaimana dia cuma merasa takut Donghyuk menyukai dan diambil Jaehyun, _which is stupid_. Sudah dijelaskan dengan Donghyuk bahwa dia hanya menganggap Jae sebagai abang saja. Dia jadi dekat dengan Jaehyun justru karena sikap Mark yang menyeramkan. Lagipula sekarang Mark dan Donghyuk sudah _bonded_ mau takut apalagi ?

"Ngomong-ngomong , dia sudah tidak menelpon lagi semenjak itu ?" Donghyuk tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu.

" _Damn_ , jangan ingatkan aku , _God_ malu sekali aku kalau mengingatnya !" Jadi di hari pertama _heat_ Donghyuk itu Jaehyun menelpon dan karena menganggu Mark harus menjawabnya tapi dengan posisi MarkHyuck tetap melakukan seks karena percayalah libido Donghyuk di hari itu sangat mengerikan.

"Hahay , maaf. Ya bagaimana Mark, kau juga hebat aku kan jadi tidak mau lepas dan berhenti." Donghyuk mulutnya yang ceplas ceplos. Sekarang dia tiduran di pangkuan Mark. Sedangkan Mark pipinya bersemu merah. Aslinya Mark itu pemalu kalau sudah digoda begitu.

Donghyuk sudah mau fokus menonton TV lagi tapi tiba-tiba badannya menegang seperti merasakan sesuatu diantara selangkangannya.

"Okay , ayo ke kamar." Mark sudah hapal ciri-ciri Donghyuk kalau _heat_ nya kembali.

"Disini saja yah." Donghyuk tiba-tiba duduk dan naik kepangkuan Mark.

"HOY ini sofa keluarga bagaimana nanti kotor !" Mark tak habis pikir, jujur saja sebenarnya selama berhari-hari ini mereka sudah melakukannya di berbagai sudut rumah ini dan Mark tidak tau apa yg akan Johnny katakan kalau sampai dia tau.

"Nanti kita bersihkan kalau sudah tuntas _Heat_ ku yah. Pokoknyah disinih.." Donghyuk sudah menggesekkan pantatnya ke pangkuan Mark menekan penis Mark lebih tepatnya.

" _Dammit_ " Mark Lee hampir 17 tahun. Tidak bisa menolak permintaan Donghyuk bocah _Early Bloomer Omega_ yang _Heat_ pertamanya menjungkirbalikkan hidupnya.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

JIKA FANFIC LEBIH PANJANG DARI SKRIPSI YANG BARU KAU BUAT MAKA BERTOBATLAH

JIKA SAYAMENGORBANKAN BIMBINGAN UNTUK MENAMATKAN INI MAKA BERSUKURLAH.

SYUKURILAH DENGAN REVIEW DI KOTAK REVIEW. Amen

(Surat tan takdir: Ayat cinta)

Akan ada seumprit epilog untuk menjelaskan yang belum jelas dan bonus Johnjae jaeyong. Btw ayo tebak-tebakan siapa saja cast bintang tamu di chapter ini.

*I trully sorry for my failed attempt to write sex scene bcs this is my smut debut. I am realy sorry for Donghyuk to write this when he is not even 17yo I feel bad tbh I am bad girl*


	3. Chapter 3

"Eunghh.. Sempit sekali " Johnny mengerang

"Ya makanya kau ngapain tiduran disini juga !" Jaehyun yang tiduran disebelahnya menendang kaki sepupunya itu.

Ya jangan berpikiran macam-macam, dua lelaki bertinggi berlebihan ini sedang tiduran di tempat tidur yang kecil dan bahkan kaki mereka melebihi panjang tempat tidur itu. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di apartemen Taeyong. Mengapa itu sampai terjadi ?

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Jaehyun, Hyung mu ini sudah siap." Johnny tersenyum masuk ke mobil Jaehyun dengan pakaian kesukaannya. Jaket jeans tommy-hilfiger, kaos abu-abu dan celana jeans robek-robek.

"Okay , mobil sudah panas, sekarang lebih baik kita berangkat. _pouch_ ku sudah dibawa, koper kita sudah di bagasi." Jaehyun memeriksa semua bawaan.

"Laptop ku dan laptop mu sudah dibawa ?" Johnny bertanya lagi.

"Buat apa bawa-bawa laptop Hyung ? kita kan hanya mau menjemput Taeyong Hyung." Jaehyun sudah pusing.

"Bawa saja pokoknya siapa tau perlu." Johnny keluar dan buru-buru masuk ke rumah mengambil laptop beserta _charger_ miliknya dan Jaehyun.

"Ya Tuhan pakai bawa _charger_ segala ?" Jaehyun berang melihat kelakuan sepupunya.

"Iya. Hey laptop mu ada bokepnya tidak ? nanti kalau dilihat Taeyong bagaimana ?" Johnny asal bicara sambil meletakkannya di kursi belakang.

"Tentu saja di folder terkunci! Maksudku tidak ada. Ayo berangkat." Jaehyun keceplosan.

Jaehyun pun menginjak gas dan mereka bergerak keluar dari komplek perumahan dan menuju airport. Mereka tidak saling berbicara, Johnny sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya dan Jaehyun memilih fokus ke jalan. Tetapi di tengah perjalanan Jaehyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Dia dari kemarin ingin menanyakan hal ini.

"Hyung , kenapa kita membawa semua ini? Seperti mau liburan saja? Jangan aneh-aneh ya bulan ini kan aku UAS di kampus." Jaehyun paham benar, Johnny ini kadang suka aneh-aneh. Tiba-tiba menyeretnya liburan ke _Maldive_ dulu pernah.

"Kita akan siap-siap untuk evakuasi dadakan paling tidak tiga hari ini Jay. Karena Donghyuk bisa saja _Heat_ sewaktu-waktu." Johnny mengalihkan perhatian dari _handphone_ nya.

"Hah? Apa hubungannya _Heat_ Donghyuk dengan kita harus evakuasi? Kalau dia _Heat_ kan bisa di apartemen nya sendiri, kenapa di rumah mu? memang dia gila?" Muka Jaehyun memerah membayangkan Donghyuk _heat_ di rumah yang dihuni 3 _Alpha._

"Ya , dia tinggal sendiri dan di apartemen campuran. Kau tidak ingat Kun bilang _Heat_ dia itu 10x _Heat_ pertama Omega biasa? Kamu pernah tidak cium bau _Heat_ Omega?" Johnny menatap Jaehyun.

Jaehyun diam saja. Dia ingat waktu SMA dulu, anak sekelasnya Dokyum pernah lupa membawa supressor dan dia _Heat_. Sampai pusing menciumnya. Mana dia baru saja jadi _Alpha_. Si Dokyum itu sampai menempel ke dia. Untung saja ada temannya Soonyoung.

"Mark pasti berpikir tempat paling aman ya rumahku. Karena perumahan berjarak cukup jauh antara satu dengan yang lain dan juga cukup sepi. Kau bawa kan kunci apartemenmu?" Johnny menatap ke luar.

Jaehyun terdiam. Dia lupa memeriksa. Tapi biasanya kunci itu ada di dalam _pouch_ nya yang selalu diletakkan di mobil kalau jalan-jalan. "Aaada, tentu" Jaehyun menjawab terbata.

"Wah , lebammu sudah hilang total ya ?" Johnny mendekatkan mukannya ke pipi Jaehyun.

"Belum semua, sudah lumayan karena kemaren aku pakai lagi salep _Di Dat Jow_ itu sebelum tidur. Kemudian aku pakai _make up_ tadi itu juga untuk menutupi lebamnya." Jaehyun sudah biasa dengan sepupunya yang tidak tau _private space._

Kemudian perjalanan berlanjut dalam diam. Mereka akhirnya sampai di kawasan _airport_ untuk kedatangan luar negeri. Mereka pun keluar dari mobil.

"Hyung, aku bagaimana rapi kan ?" Jaehyun merapikan baju dan rambutnya jadi gugup sendiri sudah lama tidak bertemu tambatan hati.

"Sudah, tampan sekali seperti pangeran. Kalau bukan sepupuku sudah aku gandeng. Ayo nanti kita terlambat." Johnny mengangguk-ngangguk

"Hiyy, ayo." Jaehyun bergidik lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu kedatangan.

Jaehyun menunggu dengan gugup. Dia terlihat sedang berlatih mengucapkan selamat datang, halo , hai , dengan berbagai ekspresi. Johnny hanya tertawa kecil disebelahnya. Lelaki ini sudah 19 tahun tapi seperti anak SMP kelas tujuh yang mau bertemu kakak kelas yang disukai saja. Saat melihat seseorang yang berambut silver yang mengenakan kaos metallica dan jeans hitam, Jaehyun melambaikan tangannya. Tapi dia tiba-tiba berhenti seperti melihat sesuatu. Johnny yang heran menatap ke arah yang sama.

"Ehmm, makasih ya mau membantu, tadi hampir saja tas besar orang di depan kita membentur kepalaku saat mengambil barang di kabin." Taeyong tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan pada laki-laki tampan berambut coklat gelap di sebelahnya.

"Tidak masalah, hey apa kau pergi sendiri dari bandara atau .. Oops sepertinya sudah dijemput." Lelaki itu tiba-tiba merasa merinding dan melihat ke arah Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang sedang menatapnya tajam, tatapannya langsung menusuk pada jantungnya.

"Oh ya , kau benar sampai nanti ya !" Taeyong tiba-tiba panik dan berlari menyeret kopernya dan keluar pergi ke arah Jaehyun.

"Siapa..."

Belum selesai Jaehyun berkata-kata, Taeyong sudah memeluknya. Orang yang dipeluk langsung diam karena kaget dan malu.

"Jaeee, aku kangen sekali, sudah lama menunggu ?" Taeyong memegang tangan kiri Jaehyun, matanya yang seperti batu obsidian itu memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Belum kok, baru saja datang. Sini aku bawakan kopernya." Jaehyun seakan lupa mau marah tadi dan dia sudah kembali pada mode _gentleman-jung_ nya. Taeyong mengangguk dan mulai melendot ke lengan Jaehyun.

"Uhuk." Johnny terkena penyakit flu burung. Oh tidak kok, dia hanya pura-pura batuk.

"Eh ada Johnny ? " Taeyong membelalakan matanya seakan terkejut.

"Ya , memang aku sebesar ini kau tak liat? Kau kenal Yuta ?" Johnny menatap orang yang berbicara dengan Taeyong tadi, dia juga sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan perempuan yang menjemputnya.

"Ehh tidak, tadi dia hanya membantu saja. Jae, aku lapar ingin _chocolate cake_." Taeyong manyun manja.

"Baiklah, apapun Hyung, ayok !" Jaehyun tersenyum sampai lesung pipitnya terlihat jelas, dia mengajak Taeyong dan Johnny ke tempat parkir.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Mereka sekarang sudah berada di sebuah restoran _pastry_ yang cukup mewah. Johnny hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Taeyong yang berusaha menyuapi Jaehyun coklat _cake_ nya meski yg disuapi menolak terus sambil tertawa. Jung Jaehyun tidak memakan banyak gula untuk menjaga tubuh. Dia juga tidak suka menghamburkan uang meski dari keluarga kaya. Tapi untuk Lee Taeyong semua pengecualian, bisa dilihat dari banyaknya kue yang di meja ini seakan _dessert_ untuk _the last supper (_ okay Johnny mungkin berlebihan tapi demi Tuhan si Lee Taeyong kurus ini, pada jam 9.30 pagi makan kue seperti makanan penutup pada jamuan natal _)._

"Hyung sudah aku kenyang." Jaehyun menutup mulutnya sambil menolak garpu yg ada kuenya yang diberikan oleh Taeyong.

"Tapi sedikit sekali Jae? Johnny kau mau ?" Taeyong bertanya pada Johnny yang dari tadi diabaikan.

"Aaaa" Johnny membuka mulutnya dan Taeyong menyuapinya.

Jaehyun menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Johnny. "Hey kenapa ? ini _choco banana_ kesukaanku." Johnny yang selesai mengunyah membela diri.

Taeyong hanya tertawa. Kemudian bertanya pada Jaehyun,"Jae , habis ini kita mau kemana ? Aku bosan langsung pulang ke apartemen." Taeyong mengelus telapak tangan Jaehyun.

"Hyung mau kemana? Kemana saja aku antar." Jaehyun, kalau Taeyong minta ke bulan saja akan dia antar.

"Ke _mall_ saja, sebentar lagi buka kan, aku mau beli CD." Taeyong mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

" _Roger_." Jaehyun kemudian menatap Johnny dengan tatapan aneh. Johnny mengerti maksudnya adalah 'Bisakah tinggalkan kami berdua Hyung ?'

"Okay , okay , mana kunci apartemen mu Jay ? Aku mau mengerjakan tugas kuliahku di apartemen mu." Johnny paham. Dia mengulurkan tangannya seperti meminta sesuatu.

"Eh di mobil Hyung." Jaehyun panik

Mereka yang sudah selesai kembali ke mobil

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

-Didalam mobil-

Jaehyun mengaduk-ngaduk isi _Pouch_ nya. Sialnya kartu kunci nya tidak ada. Sialan dengan apartemennya yang harus pake kartu segala.

"Hyung, kau ikut saja ya bagaimana ? lebih ramai lebih asyik!" Jaehyun takut mau bilang dia lupa membawanya. Johnny paling kesal jika apa yang dikatakannya tidak dituruti, apalagi sudah berkali-kali diingatkan. Menyuruhnya pulang sendiri pun tidak aman dia habis bertengkar dengan Mark.

"Hah? Yasudah aku ikut. Malas juga sih sebenarnya sendiri." Johnny menggedikan bahu lebarnya.

"Youngho, sampai sekarang kau masih 'tidak pacaran'?" Tiba-tiba Taeyong bertanya dengan muka serius, perhatian , atau apa Jaehyun tidak mengerti arti dari tatapan Taeyong ke Johnny lewat kaca spion.

"Tidak." Johnny hanya menjawab pendek dan memainkan tisu yang ada di kursi belakang.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Ternyata bertiga cukup menyenangkan, setelah membeli CD lagu yang memekakkan kuping kata Johnny, tapi _awesome_ kata Taeyong , lalu mereka bermain di _game center_ dan keliatan betapa payahnya Taeyong di _games_ yang dia bilang sendiri "games untuk anak-anak". Johnny tidak segan untuk mengalahkannya di games _racing car initial D_ , lalu Johnny harus mengambil alih pistol saat Taeyong malah ketakutan saat bermain tembak-tembakan yang lawannya semacam _Zombie Resident Evil_ bersama Jaehyun. Lalu bagaimana dengan curang Jaehyun dan Taeyong mereka bekerja sama menghabisi Johnny di _game_ _table hockey_. Tetapi Taeyong sebenarnya bukan seorang _total loser_ dalam hal permainan, karena dia berhasil mengundang perhatian dan tepuk tangan seisi _game center_ saat bermain _Pump it Up_ semacam game berbasis _dance._ Jaehyun hidungnya mengembang bangga dan Johnny hanya tertawa saja melihatnya.

"Hah.. hah.. tadi hanya selisih dua poin saja ! Aku bisa kok mengalahkan _score_ Johnny tadi!" Jaehyun yang keringatan dengan napas yang seperti kelelahan masih saja mengomel cuma gara-gara kalah permainan yang tinju-tinju sampai skor tertinggi.

"Huh..Jae , tidak liat itu sudah hampir rusak saat ditinju Johnny tadi! Kalau kau tinju lagi hancur sudah. Makanya kita lari hahahhaha" Taeyong geli mereka ini dua sepupu tapi kenapa seperti anak kecil tidak mau kalah. Mereka sudah keluar tempat _game center_ tadi sambil berlari.

"Hah..WOHOOO tetap aku menang , aku paling kuat!" Johnny yang juga keringatan mengangkat tanganya dan menggoyangkan tangan dan pantatnya mengejek Jaehyun.

"Sialaan curang !" Jaehyun tidak terima.

"Sudahlah , kalian ini _Alpha_ memang sangat kompetitif ya. Aku pertama kali liat sampai _game_ nya yang nyaris hancur ya ampun." Taeyong melap peluh di kening dengan tangannya.

Jaehyun yang melihatnya langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong celana dan melap keringat Taeyong. Mungkin sederhana tapi cukup membuat Taeyong terkejut membeku.

"Hyung kan paling benci kotor. Jangan pakai tangan." Jaehyun sebenarnya mukanya sudah merah tapi dia mendapat gelar _Gentleman Jung_ bukan tanpa alasan.

Dua sudut bibir Johnny naik membentuk senyuman. Tapi tak bohong dalam hati dia iri. "Hey aku lapar, kita makan yuk. Aku ingin _pizza_ , kau suka kan Tae? Jay kau bisa pesan salad disana." Johnny memecah dua sejoli yang seperti dalam dunia sendiri.

"Ohh.. Iya, ayo!" Taeyong yang kaget lalu mengangguk dan mereka semua berjalan menuju tempat _Pizza_.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

"Wah rame juga ya !" Jaehyun mencari kursi kosong di _Pizza cafe_ yg ada di _Mall_ itu.

"Namanya juga hari Sabtu. Itu ada tempat kosong!" Taeyong menunjuk tempat yang ada di tengah tengah dari tempat makan itu.

Setelah memilih menu dan memesan pada pelayan. Sembari menunggu mereka mengobrol.

"JAE, mukamu kenapa ?" Taeyong yang memperhatikan muka Jaehyun kaget melihat tiba-tiba ada seperti biru merah tua sedikit di pipinya. _Make up_ nya luntur tadi saat di lap menggunakan sapu tangan.

Johnny dan Jaehyun membatu. Mampus ketahuan.

"Kemarin _sparring_ Hyung." Jaehyun berbohong.

"Jaehyun, Hyung tau kamu berhenti ikut kungfu untuk sementara gara-gara nilai semester ini anjlok. Ayo ngaku kenapa, kenapa ?" Taeyong sudah dalam mode panik. Lagipula siapa berani meninju Jung Jaehyun.

"Dia ditinju Mark." Johnny angkat bicara.

"Bertengkar tepatnya, bukan ditinju ya." Jaehyun merasa dia kecil kalau dibilang 'ditinju'.

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Taeyong jadi kesal. Kenapa Mark meninju sepupunya sendiri. Orang kesayangan dia pula.

"Karena Donghyuk." Jaehyun bingung menjelaskannya panjang lebar .

"Mana Mark! telepon dia sekarang! Aku marahi dia, ayo sekarang telepon!" Taeyong meminta HP Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tidak mau, apa-apaan memang dia anak kecil, sampai Taeyong seperti ibu-ibu yang mau menelpon anak yg berantem.

"Heh heh sudah , ini aku telepon saja ," Johnny mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya.

" _Loudspeaker_ " Taeyong menyuruh Johnny meletakkan _handphone_ nya di tengah-tengah mereka.

Nada sambung tapi tidak diangkat berkali-kali. Jujur yang punya _handphone_ langsung merasa sedih. Johnny khawatir Mark masih marah soal yg kemarin. Tapi memang Mark pantas untuk marah. Itu salahnya , dia memang bodoh lepas kendali. Johnny merasa dia memang pantas dibenci karena dia cuma bisa menyakiti orang terdekatnya.

Jaehyun yang melihat air muka Johnny yang sudah sangat muram dan sedih itu langsung mengambil _handphone_ nya sendiri.

"Hyung,, mungkin dia masih tidur, atau bermain PS4, haha, coba pakai _handphone_ ku ya !" Jaehyun berdoa dia juga tidak diangkat. Kalau telepon Johnny tidak diangkat sedangkan dia diangkat malah akan membuat Johnny semakin kepikiran.

TUUT TUUT, mencoba berkali-kali , tapi tiba-tiba telepon diangkat

"Mark !" Taeyong sudah siap untuk menyemburkan pertanyaan tapi seperti cuma ada suara grasa grusu.

"Coba keraskan suaranya." Taeyong meminta pada Jaehyun.

"SHIT!"

Mereka kaget hal pertama yang didengar suara umpatan yang cukup keras.

"Mark, kau.." Jaehyun sudah emosi apa-apaan kelakuan Mark ini.

"Mpph..mppph.." Suara seperti orang yang ditutup mulutnya terdengar.

"Mark ?" Johnny khawatir apa ada pencuri di rumah.

"ANGHHH , _THERE_ lebih cepat Mark FASTER... hngghh ohhh" teriakan Donghyuk sangat jelas.

"OHH _I got it baby I got it_ enggh.." suara Mark dan kecipak aneh.

"ARGHHHH" entah siapa yang berteriak. Tapi setelah itu ada suara crott aneh yang jelas bukan botol saus atau mayonaise.

"Hng..hah.. jangan... jangan kesini... sampai aku telpon ohh.." Mark kehabisan napas.

TUUT TUUUT. Suara sambungan telepon yang sudah putus. Tiga lelaki yang berada di dekat _handphone_ itu terdiam seperti patung. Taeyong cukup menyesal meminta volume suara dibesarkan pakai _loudpeaker_ pula. Karena hampir seluruh _pizza cafe_ itu melihat ke arah mereka. Muka Taeyong dan Jaehyun sudah seperti udang rebus. Jaehyun menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Taeyong memegang keningnya. Taeyong yang memang Omega sepertinya hampir dapat menerka apa yang terjadi.

"Perkiraanku meleset." Johnny memecahkan keheningan. Ia mengira _heat_ nya saat tepat ulang tahun Donghyuk.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa kartu kunci apartemen mu ya." Johnny berbicara pada Jaehyun tapi seperti memandang udara kosong didepannya.

"A..aku yang bayar hotelnya Hyung." Jaehyun mengambil _handphone_ nya kembali.

 **END FLASHBACK**

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

 **BACK TO PRESENT TIME**

"Kau kenapa sih malah menginap disini!"

Jaehyun bingung , hotel yang mereka tempati tempat tidurnya lebih besar dan kamarnya lebih luas dari kamar Taeyong ini. Memang Taeyong menawarkan mereka untuk menginap saja di apartemennya. Karena ada kamar untuk Jaejoong juga jadi mereka bisa tidur di kamar Taeyong saja. Tapi Jaehyun menolak tidak enak. Lagipula ini salahnya lupa bawa kartu/kunci apartemennya. Tapi Johnny yang sudah 6 hari tidak keluar malam (ajaibnya Jaehyun kaget) tiba-tiba bilang ingin menginap di rumah Taeyong. Jaehyun yang rasa jantungnya nyaris keluar dari mulut,langsung bilang dia juga ikut menginap di rumah Taeyong. Ya bagaimana tidak, memang sih Johnny bilang dia bosan karena Jaehyun malah belajar di laptop nya terus jadi butuh teman. Ya cara melepas bosan bersama teman ala Johnny Lee itu seperti apa Jaehyun takut membayangkannya, jadi dia memutuskan mereka berdua menginap.

"Ya , aku tau kau pasti akan ikut. Hotel itu sumpek aku tidak suka. Aku ingin rame-rame saja menginap kan seru." Johnny merentangkan tangannya.

"Tangan mu Hyung ya ampun. Kenapa sih tempat tidur Taeyong hyung kecil begini." Jaehyun mengeluh karena merasa sempit sekali.

"Aku kangen Mark.. Eh kau tau tidak, malam-malam saat mencari angin segar aku tidak sengaja mendengar petugas _room service_ di hotel membicarakan kita!" Kata Johnny sok misterius.

"Apa kata mereka ?" Jaehyun males meladeni kakak sepupunya ini.

"Katanya sayang, kita ganteng-ganteng pasangan _gay._ " Johnny menekan kata _gay._

"EUWWH aku 'bi' tapi najis saja dibilang pasanganmu" Jaehyun membuat muka jijik.

"Lalu ada lagi yang lebih hebat." Johnny berbicara pelan.

"Apa?" Jaehyun jadi ikutan penasaran.

"Katanya pantatku seksi, tapi mereka bertaruh yang _Bottom_ adalah yang berkulit putih pucat. Ahnng...John, Jae mau keluar.." Johnny berbisik dan mengerang di telinga Jaehyun.

"SIALLLL." Jaehyun malu dia langsung menerjang Johnny.

Mereka bergulat, berguling, memiting kepala, Johnny tertawa besar sekali.

"Kalian mau sarapan pancake atau bacon..? Oh." Taeyong yang menggunakan apron tiba-tiba mengintip ke kamarnya. Dia kaget melihat Johnny dan Jaehyun yang tidak di tempat tidur tapi sudah jatuh dibawah dengan posisi Jaehyun di atas Johnny.

"HYUNG. Kami tidak.. jangan salah sangka Hyung." Jaehyun bingung menjelaskannya.

"Jaehyun memaksaku, padahal aku bilang jangan disini." Johnny memasang muka dramatis.

Taeyong langsung pergi saja berbalik.

"Hyungg!" Jaehyun langsung bangkit dan mengejar Taeyong. Tidak lupa memberikan jari tengah pada Johnny.

Johnny hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

"Hyung, jangan salah sangka.." Jaehyun menarik ujung apron Taeyong yang sudah berdiri di dapur.

"Iya Jae, siapa yang salah sangka. Memang kau pikir aku cemburu?" Taeyong hanya berkata dingin.

"Hehe.. iya juga sih." Taeyong tau dia menyakiti Jaehyun, terdengar dari nada bicara yang sedih.

"Emm kita buat _pancake_ saja ya, Hyung kan suka yang manis-manis." Jaehyun pun mengambil bahan untuk _pancake_ dan mengaduk adonan.

Taeyong hanya menatap Jaehyun yang serius membuat sarapan mereka. Ya tentu saja dia cemburu apa Jaehyun tidak mengerti. Dari semua sikapnya ke Jaehyun apa dia tidak bisa melihat? Apalagi si Johnny Lee itu berbahaya. Taeyong mengenal dia pertama kali adalah saat SMA. Dulu saat dia masih begajulan, semaunya, pergaulan yang sangat bebas. Dia omega dengan _heat buddy_ yang berganti-ganti. Tentu yang terpilih, dari perempuan, laki-laki pokoknya yang _Alpha_ dan berkelas, tidak sembarang orang. Kalau dibilang prestasi tertingginya ya si Johnny itu. Dia menang bertaruh banyak dengan temannya karena bisa dapat 1 _Heat_ penuh dengan _Alpha_ _Prodigy_ pindahan dari Kanada. Tapi dia masih ingat bagaimana Johnny meninggalkannya saat mereka masih ditengah-tengah seks karena " _My baby cousin call me_." Lee Taeyong yang didambakan satu sekolah ditinggalkan begitu saja karena 'telepon adik sepupu'. _Fuck_ waktu itu Taeyong mengutuk si sepupu itu siapa dia, bedebah kecil pasti dia jelek dan tidak ada apa-apanya.

Nyatanya salah. Sepupunya lelaki baik-baik, tinggi , tampan , perhatian , kuat , bisa memasak dan selalu mengutamakan Taeyong, namanya Jung Jaehyun. Taeyong tau Johnny itu tak lebih dari _brother complex_ dengan Jaehyun. Tapi tetap saja dia takut dengan _track record_ Johnny. Bagaimana kalau mereka tadi memang ada sesuatu. Okay memang Taeyong sudah berpikir macam-macam karena dia terlalu sayang dengan Jaehyun. Satu-satunya yang memperlakukannya dengan sangat terhormat dan _gentle_. Tidak langsung _get under his pants_. Memang Taeyong sudah berubah, sejak tiga tahun lalu dia menghentikan kehidupan kelamnya itu. Lalu Jaehyun datang padanya setahun lalu. Meski dia menjadi bahan omongan orang , Jaehyun tidak peduli dan terus mendekatinya. Diberikan perhatian dan perlakuan yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan.

Jaehyun belum tau kalau Taeyong dan Johnny pernah menjadi _fuck/heat_ _buddy_ meski sebentar. Dia takut Jaehyun akan menjauhinya. Sebenarnya itu yang membuatnya takut untuk menyatakan perasaanya duluan karena dia harus jujur dulu. Kalau Jaehyun sudah mulai mengungkit atau memberi kode tentang perasaanya, dia akan mengalihkannya. Tetapi Taeyong selalu bermanja dan menikmati setiap sikap baik Jaehyun padanya. _He is the lowest of the low._

Pada awalnya Johnny tidak menyetujui kedekatan Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Dia bahkan mengancam Taeyong akan menghabisinya kalau sampai dia menyakiti adik sepupu , salah satu orang yang dia sayangi di dunia ini. Masih ingat Taeyong bagaimana sekitar 11 bulan lalu saat mau makan siang bersama , tiba-tiba Jaehyun datang membawa Johnny dan memperkenalkan dia sebagai Hyung yang selalu diceritakan. Bayangkan betapa kagetnya Taeyong dan Johnny bertemu lagi dengan cara seperti itu. Johnny yang tidak bisa berbohong pada adik sepupunya hanya bilang dulu pernah kenal dan suka dengan Taeyong. Makan siang pertama mereka bertiga waktu itu sangat canggung.

" _You dirty bitch I don't care if you hurt me but if you hurt Jaehyun I will hunt you down I will fuckin kill you."_

Itu yang dikatakan Johnny ketika malam hari dia secara mendadak datang ke apartemen Taeyong. Dia mengatakan dengan suara _Alpha_ nya yang sangat mengerikan. Ketakutan Taeyong membuat dia ingin menangis meminta maaf di kaki Johnny. Tapi bagaimana, dia waktu itu sudah satu bulan kenal dengan Jaehyun dan jatuh hati dengan perilaku, ya, tidak sekedar rupanya saja.

Tapi itu semua dulu, sudah lalu. Sekarang Johnny seperti lebih _soft_ padanya seperti sudah memberi lampu hijau untuk kedekatannya dengan Jaehyun. Taeyong membuktikan dirinya sudah berubah bukan dirinya yang dulu. Dia hanya fokus pada Jaehyun.

Taeyong memeluk Jaehyun dan menyenderkan keningnya di punggung lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Hyung, kau malah melamun , lihat sudah hampir jadi. Sirup nya ada?" Jaehyun merapikan _pancake_ yg sudah jadi di atas piring.

"Ada. Aku ambil dulu. Kau tolong panggil si _fatass_ itu saja." Taeyong berjalan menuju lemari di ujung dapur.

"Yess Sir !" Jaehyun hormat dan kembali berjalan ke kamar Taeyong.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Johnny yang baru saja ditinggal adik sepupunya tadi mengambil _handphone_ nya memeriksa pesan singkatnya.

 **Hari ke 7**

 _Hari ini keliatan Donghyuk gege melakukan olahraga ringan di depan rumah tapi Mark ge keluar dan menariknya masuk. Selanjutnya akan dilaporkan._

Johnny hanya tertawa saja membaca laporan kekanak-kananan yang dia dapatkan itu. Dengan bahasa Inggris yang bagus. Dia lalu _menscroll_ ke bawah melihat laporan lain.

 **Hari ke 6**

 _Pagi ini hanya ada pengantar Pizza. Mark gege mengambilnya . Tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Oke hanya Mark gege memanaskan mobilmu dan mobil dia. Mereka tidak pernah pergi dari rumah OMG. Emm aku juga ingin pizza delivery , tapi kata Mama itu makanan sampah. Makan buatan chef rumah saja, huh tidak seru._

 **Hari ke 5**

 _Pagi-pagi ada tukang antar ayam sekarang. Ya ampun ayam bumbu korea sepertinya enak. Donghyuk ge sudah berpakaian rapi dan mencoba membawa lari mobil Mark. Memang dia bisa menyetir ? Lucu sekali dia diseret Mark ge masuk lagi ke dalam. Digendong pula. Mereka sekarang kenapa gendong-gendongan bridal style begitu ? Baterai camera ku mesti berganti-ganti untuk merekam seharian. Untuk aku punya banyak memory card. Oh ya aku sekolah cuma sebentar jadi bisa mengawasi._

 **Hari ke 4**

 _Pagi hari ada tukang antar masakan restoran China. Wah aku jadi lapar , chef ku sukanya masak masakan barat , aku kangen rumah nenek. Tidak ada yg terjadi sih hanya biasa Mark ge memanaskan mobil. Hari ini bosan tidak seperti kemarin._

 **Hari ke 3**

 _Pagi hari ada pengantar kue tart yg sangat besar OMG. Balon ,bunga, delivery dari restaurant. Kemudian ada yg mengantar benda kecil aku tidak tau apa terlalu jauh okay. Kotak begitu. Hari ini ada apa di rumah mu itu? Ada pesta ? Aku ingin ikut , tapi seperti katamu aku tidak kesana ge. Kata pelayanku juga jangan main kesana. Katanya ada monster. Monster apa , adanya Mark ge dan Donghyuk ge yang tidak pernah keluar rumah_

 **Hari ke 2**

 _HARI INI CUKUP SERU PAGI INI BANYAK ORANG YG DATANG ANEH AKU TIDAK TAU KENAPA. Kau menyimpan harta karun ? Yang jelas Mark ge keluar dan membawa samurai sangat besar , Ya Tuhan itu asli kah ? Dia berteriak-teriak dan semua orang bubar. Tidak ada lagi yang berani datang. Malam lampu luar rumahmu tidak menyala. Kenapa?_

 **Hari ke 1**

 _Aku tidak tau kenapa kau menyuruhku mengawasi rumahmu, kenapa tidak pulang ke rumahmu sendiri? Hari ini sangat sepi tidak ada yg keluar. Beberapa orang dirumahku memakai masker di rumah. Kenapa ya ? Katanya bau. Tidak ada yg bau kok. Chenle mandi harum . Oh iya ada yang datang ke rumahmu tapi Mark ge keluar dan mereka berlari semua ya ampun kenapa sih. Ge janji ya belikan Chenle game nya melakukan semua ini._

Johnny sangat khawatir pada Mark dan Donghyuk apalagi setelah rumor tentang "Alpha mengamuk di sekolah dan Omega heat buat orang jadi menggila" ada di _group chat_ alumni nya. Sungguh gila sampai tersebar ke angkatan nya. Untung disensor namanya. Johnny sudah tau itu Mark. Pada hari Senin Johnny ke sekolah Mark sebentar mengurus izin Mark dan Donghyuk. Sekolah tidak mempermasalahkan kasus hari Sabtu, bahkan tidak mengungkit soal pistol replika itu. Karena apa yang terjadi ke Donghyuk jika tidak ada Mark waktu itu justru akan mencoreng nama sekolah. Mereka hanya akan diberi banyak PR dan tugas tambahan.

Kemudian untuk mengawasi keadaan di rumah Johnny meminta bantuan Zhong Chenle anak kecil yg rumahnya paling dekat dengan rumah Johnny. Di suruh memata-matai setelah kasus menelpon Mark seminggu lalu. Dia mau melakukannya karena dijanjikan dibelikan game PS4 baru yang kebetulan game kekerasan jadi Chenle tidak bisa meminta pada orang tuanya. Chenle juga bilang karena ada kakak sepupunya yang kebetulan Markhyuck _shipper_ disekolah jadi dia juga memberi update pada kakak sepupunya. Johnny hanya tertawa-tawa melihat kepolosan Chenle dan laporan-laporan nya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tertawa sendiri begitu mengerikan." Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba datang ke kamar Taeyong.

"Tidak, tidak apa, aku sedang _chat_ dengan anak tetangga kita yang lucu itu, polos sekali dia." Johnny mengusap air mata tertawanya.

"Targetmu anak dibawah umur sekarang? Tak kusangka." Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"HEYY , tidak , ini hanya bisnis , bisnis saja." Johnny menatap Jaehyun horor.

"Yasudah, _pancake_ nya sudah jadi, ayo sarapan." Jaehyun menyuruh Johnny bangkit.

"Gendongg" Johnny 184cm bertingkah seperti bocah.

"Najis." Jaehyun hanya berbalik pergi

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Mereka bertiga makan pancake sambil berbicara heboh. Sampai suara _handphone_ Johnny berdering dan semua terdiam karena melihat nama "Uri Baby Mark Lee" terpampang.

" _Hello_ Mark? , Oh iya, iya. Tidak apa sayang hanya kaget saja minggu kemaren aku mengerti kok. Iya..iya. Kau yakin besok? Iya aku tidak marah , tidak hey sudah. Jaehyun ada kok, tidak dia juga tidak marah." Johnny berbicara di telepon.

"WOY KALIAN TIDAK MENYENTUH KAMARKU KAN ?" Jaehyun berteriak ke arah _handphone_.

"Ya ampun Jae kupingku. Okay. Oh baiklah silahkan lanjutkan tugasmu Mark. Kau memang keluarga Lee pasti kuat. HAHAHAH okay byee." Johnny menutup teleponnnya dengan Mark.

"Kenapa bocah itu ?" Jaehyun bertanya sambil melahap suapan _pancake_ dari Taeyong.

"Dia bilang besok pagi kita bisa pulang. Dia akan menceritakan semuanya." Johnny menambah sirup ke _pancakenya._

"Oh ya, soal kamarmu , Mark tidak bilang apa-apa." Johnny menyeringai

"HAHAHAHHAHA" Taeyong tertawa melihat muka kaget Jaehyun yang seperti disambar petir.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Di minggu pagi , mobil Jaehyun sudah terparkir rapi di depan rumah Johnny. Pemilik mobil bersama Johnny sedang mengeluarkan koper kecil yang berisi baju. Taeyong juga ikut dan membantu membawa laptop mereka. Dipencetnya _intercom_ terus menerus belum ada tanda yang menjawab.

"Jae, mereka sudah bangun belum ?" Taeyong bingung sambil terus memencet.

"Bangun ataupun belum mereka sekarang harus buka pintu ini. Aku sudah kangen rumah." Jaehyun sudah menyeret koper nya dan ikut memencet dengan brutal.

" _Should we just call our home Hyung,_ " Jaehyun sudah mengambil _handphone_ nya dan berbicara pada Johnny di sampingnya.

" _Just wait.."_ Belum selesai Johnny berbicara sudah ada yang membuka pintu.

Jaehyun yang mau mengomel pada Mark terhenti. Semua terdiam melihat orang yang membuka pintu. Tidak disangka yang membuka pintu ada Donghyuk.

"Tuan-tuan maaf menunggu lama, silahkan masuk." Donghyuk dengan gaya sok baik menyuruh mereka masuk. Johnny dan Jaehyun mundur selangkah bersamaan. Mereka terlihat tegang dan mengalihkan tatapan dari Donghyuk.

"Donghyuk, sebaiknya kau mandi. Barangnya hanya sedikit biar kami urus." Taeyong hanya tersenyum meringis dan menyuruh Donghyuk yang memang sedang mengalungkan handuk untuk masuk.

' _Shock_ ' mungkin itu yang di otak Johnny dan Jaehyun tadi. _Donghyuk smell like sex._ Demi Tuhan Johnny tidak pernah melihat Donghyuk dalam pandangan seperti itu. Mereka hanya menganggap Donghyuk itu bocah kecil yang sangat nakal dan menyebalkan. Tapi salahkan Donghyuk yang belum mandi dan seenaknya membuka pintu. Masih ada aroma _heat_ dia kemarin. Jaehyun tidak membayangkan ini sudah lewat masanya , bagaimana hebat _Heat_ hari pertamanya. Pantas saja Mark mengusir mereka. Tadi Donghyuk terlihat berbeda dia terlihat lebih dewasa dan menggoda. Dia bersumpah tidak bermaksud melihat pahanya seperti ada merah-merah yang nampak jelas karena hanya memakai boxer pendek. Kemudian perutnya yang seperti ada bekas garukan, dan kenapa pinggul Donghyuk dia sebelumnya tidak pernah memperhatikan itu. Jaehyun bersumpah akan mengutuk yg namanya _croptop_ kenapa Donghyuk tidur pakai _croptop?_ Terlihat dari lengannya Donghyuk lebih kurus dari biasanya. Kemudian lehernya dan dada bagian atas meski ada bagian yang tertutup handuk bisa terlihat bekas gigitan. Bibirnya seperti ada bekas luka, dan cara berjalannya yang tertatih juga tidak membantu kewarasan dua _Alpha_ ini.

"Hey kalian dua _Alpha_ jangan memikirkan hal mesum, ayo masuk!" Taeyong memecah lamunan sambil memegang bahu Johnny dan Jaehyun. Mereka semua masuk dan meletakkan barang di ruang tengah.

Johnny memperhatikan rumah mereka sangat bersih. Terlalu bersih malah. Perasaannya tidak enak , jika terlalu bersih maka sebelumnya kotor dan harus dibersihkan. Jadi kesimpulannya apa mereka mengotori seluruh rumah ini dia mau berteriak rasanya. Tiba-tiba ada suara orang berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari atas.

"Mana Donghyuk !" Itu yang dikatakan Mark pertama pada tiga orang _Hyung_ nya ini.

"Dia sedang mandi." Taeyong menjawab Mark dengan santai.

" _We need to talk_ " Johnny berkata serius dan membawa mereka semua untuk duduk di meja makan besar yang di atasnya kosong itu. Saatnya untuk bagian yang paling penting tapi akan sangat akan _awkward_ yaitu pembicaraan _The Birds and the Bees._ (maksudnya bayangkan figur orangtua yang harus berbicara tentang seks pada anaknya yg masih kecil)

"Ceritakan semua. Secara lengkap dari awal Mark." Johnny langsung menuntut pada adiknya.

"Ka..kami. Okay dari awal sekali. Minggu lalu saat aku bangun tidur kalian semua sudah pergi. Lalu aku mandi dan menonton televisi. Kemudian ada yg menelpon rumah kita. Aku pikir kalian ketinggalan sesuatu. Tetapi aku tidak tau entah siapa di telepon itu dia mengatakan, 'Donghyuk dalam bahaya, dia _Heat_ _Omega di_ sekolah.' , Aku panik setengah mati dan langsung melesat menggunakan mobilku tanpa membawa apapun atau mengganti baju. Kalau keadaan normal mungkin aku akan berpikir itu semacam lelucon bodoh, apa-apaan Donghyuk menjadi Omega dan dia _Heat._ Tapi instingku waktu itu menyuruhku untuk secepatnya, ke sekolah. Hari itu hari sabtu jadi tidak ada guru hanya anak eskul. Tetapi keadaan sekolah aneh, semua berbisik dan berdesas desus mengenai bagaimana banyak murid _Alpha_ dan beberapa _Beta_ yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan kegiatan dan pergi menuju ruang musik. Aku berlari dengan seluruh hidupku kesana. Tau itu Donghyuk. Lalu.."

"Disana kau mengamuk ?" Johnny mengkonfirmasi langsung pada Mark mengenai apa yang dia dengar.

"Aku bisa dengan jelas melihat dari mata mereka semua, tujuan mereka semua datang kesana untuk menjamah tubuh Donghyuk kau pikir aku akan diam? Aku mendadak sinting dan sungguh dalam hidupku belum pernah merasa ingin membunuh begitu banyak orang sekaligus!" Mark berkata dengan nada tinggi tapi hati-hati pada Johnny.

"Jujur disitu aku tidak bisa mengontrol hormon _Alphaku_ dan kalau sampai tidak ada teman Donghyuk yang mencegat mereka dan mereka menyentuh Donghyuk dengan ujung jari mereka saja akan aku bu.. pukul mereka semua."

Taeyong merinding mendengar kata-kata dari Mark tadi. Sungguh pengalaman _Heat_ pertama yang sangat berbahaya.

"Saat sampai disana kondisi Donghyuk benar-benar menyedihkan aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tapi sangat berterimakasih padamu John, kalau aku sampai tidak ada disitu dan sedang perjalanan ke Kanada, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Jujur saja aku kalut, tapi Donghyuk menyebut namaku terus, aku merasa tenang. Lalu aku bawa dia kesini. Kami lalu.." Mark belum selesai

"Bagian itu, tidak usah." Tiba-tiba Jaehyun berbicara sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau baca pesan singkatku Mark ?' Johnny lagi-lagi berkata serius.

"Aku baca di hari ketiga. Pada hari pertama bahkan makan pun kami tidak. Hari kedua meski susah Donghyuk mau dipaksa minum susu protein Jaehyun. Dia tidak berhenti meminta melakukan itu dan akupun seperti diluar kendali." Sebenarnya bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkan Johnny.

"Mark." Johnny berkata tegas

"Okay , dua hari kami tidak pakai kondom. Kemudian setelahnya sesuai pesanmu aku mengambil kondom di kotak hitam di kamarmu dan selalu membawanya di kantong celana." Mark mengeluarkan beberapa bungkusan dari kantong celana tidurnya. Jelas bukan bungkusan permen karet.

"Maaf Mark tapi boleh aku tau..." Johnny malu untuk menanyakan hal _privacy_ tapi dia butuh tau demi kemaslahatan keluarganya.

"Aku selalu 'keluar' di dalam. Selalu selama dua hari tanpa kondom itu." Mark berkata dengan sangat cepat

Jaehyun menarik napas dengan horor. Taeyong mendekap mulut dengan tangannya.

"Oh God." Johnny bergumam.

Tiba-tiba Donghyuk datang terlihat dia sudah keramas dan mengalungkan handuk

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa ? Seks hebat kami selama tujuh hari ini ?" Donghyuk berbicara seenaknya disaat semua sedang serius.

"Donghyuk !" Mark agak meninggikan nada suaranya.

Leaki yang telah mandi itu pun ikut duduk dan melepaskan handuk di lehernya. Johnny yang tadinya mau memarahi seketika kaget melihat leher Donghyuk. Johnny berdiri dengan sangat cepat dan melesat ke arah Donghyuk.

"HYUNG, Apa yang mau kau lakukan ?" Mark berdiri di depan Donghyuk menghalanginya. Mark dapat merasakan Johnny sedang marah.

' _Minggir Mark'_ Johnny menggunakan _Alpha Command_.

' _Kau kemari'_ Johnny menyuruh Donghyuk mendekatinya. Dia melihat ke lehernya ada bekas gigitan yang jelas.

" _YOU KNOTTED HIM_ ?" Johnny berbicara dengan nada yang keras. Dia tidak percaya Mark adiknya yang bahkan belum lulus SMA meng _knot_ anak 16 tahun. Donghyuk yang berada di depannya hanya menunduk gemetaran dia berjalan mundur karena takut.

" _YES WE BONDED._ " Mark berteriak tidak kalah keras dan merangkul Donghyuk yang sudah ketakutan.

"Mark, aku tidak peduli kau pacaran dengan siapapun atau melakukan seks dengan siapapun. Tapi kau tau yang kau lakukan ini akan mengikat sekali seumur hidup _this is not how you handle Omega in heat_ Mark ! _"_ Johnny tau Kun bilang mereka bisa saja soulmate tapi melihat langsung seperti ini apa yang dilakukan adiknya kepalanya nyaris pecah. Secepat ini di umur mereka yang masih belia melakukan suatu ikatan hubungan jangka panjang.

"Donghyu _k is not just OMEGA IN HEAT._ Dia Lee Donghyuk yg aku cintai sejak sepuluh tahun lalu dan baru aku sadari sekarang. Aku tau ini keputusan besar seumur hidup, sampai aku mati aku akan selalu melindunginya, membantunya, menjadi pendampingnya. Aku tau ini keputusan egois tapi kami benar-benar saling mencintai. Aku akan bicara langsung pada Mama,Papa dan bahkan pada Kakek ! Aku berharap kalian mengerti. Aku menginginkannya untuk selamanya , bukan hanya sebatas _fuck buddies_ hanya karena kami bertemu lebih cepat bukan berarti perasaan belum cukup untuk bersama." Mark mengeluarkan semuanya.

Donghyuk tiba-tiba berlutut seperti memohon. "Maaf hyung, ini salahku, harusnya aku menolaknya, tapi aku benar-benar senang saat Mark bilang dia akan melakukannya. Sungguh aku tidak pernah berpikir jauh aku akan bisa menjadi _mate_ untuk Mark, jangan salahkan dia." Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia tidak ingin memecah keluarga ini.

Jaehyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Mark. Taeyong sudah takut apa yang akan dia lakukan tapi dia merasa dia juga terlalu takut menghentikannya. Nyatanya yang dilakukan Jaehyun, "Selamat Mark, kau sudah _bonded_." Dia memeluk dan mengelus kepala sepupunya itu. Mark seperti membeku demi Tuhan dia tidak mengira.

"Terima kasih Jay" suara Mark bergetar dan dia membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Jaehyun. Bagaimanapun yang dia lakukan sangat berharga, orang yang pertama kali mendukung hubungannya. Setelah itu Jaehyun memeluk Donghyuk juga, "Donghyuk kau selalu diterima di keluarga ini , sebagai sahabat Mark, atau sebagai _Omega_ untuk Mark itu tidak akan mengubah rasa sayangku pada kalian." Donghyuk semakin sesenggukan karena sungguh dia emosional, takut bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang membela mereka.

"Aku tau apa yang kau lakukan ini bukan karena hanya gelap mata atau nafsu sesaat. Melihat kebersamaan kalian tentu aku tau ada perasaan diantara kalian berdua. Lagipula menjadi _heat buddy_ tanpa perasaan itu menjijikkan." Jaehyun mengelus kepala Mark dan Donghyuk. Tidak tau ada dua orang yang rasanya seperti terhujam pisau dengan kata-katanya itu.

Jaehyun berdiri diantara mereka dan Johnny. "Hyung aku tau hal ini akan berdampak pada keluargamu dan terutama kau. Tapi aku akan mendukung mereka dan aku harap kau dapat mendukung adikmu untuk bahagia." Dia bukan _Alpha Full Breed,_ _Prodigy_ atau semacamnya , tapi dia akan _protective_ pada apa yg dianggapnya berharga.

"Hentikan." Semua seperti menahan napas mengantisipasi kata-kata Johnny.

"Hentikan kalian memperlakukan seakan aku orang jahat nya disini. Aku tidak ingin menghalangi hubungan kalian. Aku hanya khawatir."

Johnny berjalan ke arah Donghyuk dan Jaehyun dan Mark menghalangi

"Hyung.."

"Tenang tidak apa aku hanya ingin bicara padanya."

"Donghyuk coba tatap mataku." Johnny merundukan badannya mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Donghyuk. Mata anak itu memancarkan ketakutan dan masih ada bulir air mata di pipinya.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai adikku tulus ? Mark yang buat telur orak arik saja tidak becus. Adik ku yang tidak pandai melucu ini ? Bukan karena dia ini _Alpha Full Breed_ piala bergilir yang bisa kau banggakan pada orang?" Johnny mencari sesuatu dalam tatapan Donghyuk.

"Aku dari dulu mencintainya Hyung. Kau tau sendiri dari dulu aku tidak pernah menyerah. Aku ingin bersama hanya ingin bersama Mark selamanya." Donghyuk bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ya, kau memang pantang menyerah. Mark kau pantas mendapatkannya. Aku harap kalian selalu bersama. Aku mendukung kalian oke." Johnny mengambil tangan Donghyuk dan Mark kemudian menautkan tangan mereka berdua.

Mark merasa sangat bahagia. Dia memeluk Hyungnya dan Donghyuk juga ikut. Jaehyun ikut memeluk mereka bertiga. Taeyong tersenyum lega dan bahagia melihat _moment_ tersebut.

"Hyung, sini." Tiba-tiba Donghyuk mengajak Taeyong untuk ikut.

"Ah aku tidak usah." Taeyong merasa dia tidak berhak.

Tetapi melihat Jaehyun membuka tangannya dan Johnny menganggukan kepalanya, dia tidak berpikir dua kali dan langsung ikut berpelukan.

*yay telettubies*

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

 **REAL EPILOGUE**

"Kau tidak mual-mual kan ?" Mark menutup pintu mobil, mengunci dan berjalan mengikuti Donghyuk yang sudah berjalan cepat meninggalkan mobilnya.

"Tidak Mark demi Tuhan ini yang ke 47 kalinya kau bertanya begitu. Aku tidak apa." Donghyuk rasanya mau menjambak rambut Mark , kenapa dia sekarang jadi yang _annoying_ paranoid begini.

"Tapi semalam." Mark berusaha memegang tangan Donghyuk

"Hanya main-main , just a _prank_ oh My God mana selera humormu ?" Donghyuk menyesal bercanda seperti itu. Bayangkan mereka yang hanya _video call_ saja tiba-tiba Mark datang jam 12 malam ke apartemennya dan memaksanya ke _gynecologist_. Dia bersumpah akan membuang semua persediaan pisang Johnny karena dialah yang menakut-nakuti Mark dan membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

Ya mereka mulai berdebat dan tidak memperdulikan semua pandangan murid-murid yang tertuju pada mereka berdua. Ada yang kaget ketika menguping pembicaraan mereka. Ada yang menatap pada kelingking kanan Mark dan kiri Donghyuk yang ada pita oranye norak. Ya, jadinya yang menyatakan perasaan dan memberikan cincin di ulang tahun Donghyuk itu bukan Jeno, tapi Mark sendiri. Tapi sialnya cincinnya kekecilan. Sialnya lagi mereka tidak boleh memakai perhiasan ke NCT High dan tidak mungkin Donghyuk membuka jas kuningnya untuk menunjukan bekas _knot_ nya. Jadi pita itu saja tanda mereka sudah _bonded_ kata Mark. Donghyuk tidak habis pikir sejak kapan Mark jadi begini ? Dulu dia membeli sepatu yang sama saja tidak mau. Sudah jelas menurut kelas gender A.B.O yang Donghyuk dapat A itu bahwa kalau mereka sudah _Bonded.._

"Wah kalian memiliki aroma tubuh yang sama." Tiba-tiba seorang anak berkacamata yang membawa buku mencegat Donghyuk dan Mark yang sedang berjalan di lorong.

"Oh, kami.." Donghyuk kaget saja ditembak seperti itu.

"Hanya main-main, aku belum bisa kok mengenalinya. Emm ngomong-ngomong boleh aku minta foto kalian berdua ?" Anak itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kamera DSLR nya . Ya kamera yang besar itu.

"Tunggu.. ini untuk ?" Donghyuk bingung jangan bilang anak ini dari majalah sekolah atau lebih buruk yang memegang _website_ sekolah.

"Boleh ya , Mark _sunbae_. Boleh kan Mark _sunbae_ ?" Anak itu sampai dua kali meminta pada Mark. Sedangkan Mark yang tadinya mau menolak seperti mengingat suara anak itu. Suara merdu sangat khas. Suara yang sangat berjasa padanya.

"Emm baiklah." Mark mengangguk.

"Hey, apa-apaan kau Mark ? Tidak, tidak mau." Donghyuk meronta, apa-apaan Mark sudah gila.

Anak berkacamata mundur sedikit dan mengambil beberapa gambar. Tidak romantis hasilnya Mark tersenyum aneh memeluk Donghyuk dari belakang sambil menahan tangan Donghyuk untuk tetap di pinggangnya sendiri. dan Donghyuk yang melihat ke arah Mark seperti mau marah.

"Okay terima kasih. zǎo shēng guì zǐ ." Kemudian anak itu mengangguk sedikit dan pergi begitu saja.

Blush. Muka Donghyuk langsung memerah mendengarnya.

"Hoy apa yang dikatakan dia tadi?Hey kau kenal dia? Aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih." Mark bingung melihat reaksi Donghyuk.

"Terimakasih maksudmu? Katanya kau BODOH. Sudah aku mau jalan sendiri." Donghyuk melepas Mark dan berjalan cepat-cepat sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Donghyuk tunggu..!" Mark yang terdiam bingung langsung menyusulnya.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Anak berkacamata tadi sedang duduk di _cafeteria_ yang masih sepi kemudian memotret hasil foto DSLR di layar dengan _handphone_ nya . Dia kemudian membuka _WeChat_

" _Lele , liat gege dapat foto mereka."_

" _Wah selamat yang Renjun ge,_ _menambah foto koleksi yg aku berikan juga ya"_

" _Berkat bantuanku menelpon Mark sunbaenim_ _waktu itu, mereka akhirnya bisa sampai begini."_

" _Kalau Chenle ga kasih nomor rumah keluarga Lee_ _juga gege mana bisa menghubunginya "_

" _Ya , ya , terimakasih sepupuku_ _yang paling kiyeowo"_

" _Hehehe, sama-sama gege cantik."_

"Hey, kau !" Tiba tiba ada seorang perempuan tinggi menjulang yang menepuk bahu Renjun sambil berdiri di sampingnya.

"Eh iya , Joy _sunbaenim_ , kenapa ya?" Renjun kaget senior dan teman-teman perempuan nya ini cukup terkenal juga di NCT High , apa mereka mau mem _bully_ dirinya?

"Itu foto Mark dan Donghyuk ya ?" Perempuan itu melihat ke layar di DSLR dengan muka menyelidik.

"Iya _sunbaenim_." Ya ampun , hartanya , apa disuruh di hapus atau mau diapakan ini, batin Renjun

"Aku minta nanti ya. Pokoknya yang _HD_ ". Joy menunjuk foto itu.

Renjun matanya terbuka lebar dan kemudian tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya yang sangat imut. "Okay !" katanya bersemangat.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

 **END**

 **KKEUT**

 **ABIS UDAHAN BUNGKUS**

 **BIARIN JELEK JUGA YG PENTING USAHA**


	4. BUKAN FANFIC

B4S

BINCANG- BINCANG BASI BERSAMA SORA

INI BUKAN STORY

Disini saya akan menjawab kemungkinan pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak pembaca setelah membaca fanfic ini. Saya akan buat dengan format percakapan dengan Roxas. Roxas ini anggap saja reader yg banyak tanya.

Roxas : Hallo thor.

Me : Sekali lagi gua tampar lu panggil gitu

Roxas : maap kak , iya kak sor , mau bincang-bincang boleh ?

Me : ya, boleh aja

Roxas : skripsi gimana ?

Me : trivia gua pernah belajar wushu jadi tau beberapa jurus yah

Roxas : okay, ampun . Gini kak mau nanya FF ini inspirasi darimana ? 100% cerita ngarang sendiri atau ?"

Me : layaknya skripsi *sedih* cerita ini tidak 100% dari ide saya. Banyak karya yang meng _influence_ nya.

Roxas : lalu apa aja tu kak ?

Me : manga kashikomarimashita, Destiny.

Roxas : kak mirip banget ceritanya ? Mereka soulmate ketemu di acara terus ada _Heat_ 2 gitu terus. Ya itu aja sih yg sama.

Me : untuk ide mereka soulmate dan ketemu di acara , itu emang dari situ , tapi untuk _Heat_ Donghyuk , itu udah gua rencanain dari lama , tu manga baru banget di scanlate jadi gua juga kaget banyak kemiripan pas baca. Nah tapi nih yg heat nya sampe berlebihan itu gua melebaykannya terinspirasi dari situ. Gua tu tadinya mau dia heat di apartemennya aja gitu.

Roxas : sama _scene bokken_ nya juga dari itu manga?

Me : nggak , jadi di chapter dua kan ada mingyu pake baju kendo tuh. Terus gua pikir ya org jahatnya harus dari klub kendo juga krna berarti mereka eskul, pas gua search google eh namanya _bokken_. Gua selalu bayangin Mingyu pake baju kendo tu cocok *apa sih*

Roxas : terus apa lagi kak yg bukan lu buat sendiri

Me : penjelasan A.B.O nya gua ga buat sendiri gua ambil dari sini

http: journal /Omegaverse- Explanation-and-Guide-441250200

Jadi kalau skripsi kan harus ada teori nah itu teorinya. Itu bukan bagian cerita ya, Cuma buat penjelasan untuk kalian yg belum pernah baca ABO. Gua sih udah apal luar kepala , Cuma kan ga mungkin langsung kabeh abrek2 alpha omega beta tanpa menjelaskan apa dulu itu semua di awal cerita. Ntar kalau gua buat sekuel atau apa ga akan gua masukin lagi itu penjelasan lu baca aja sendiri.

Roxas : MAU ADA SEKUEL KAK SOR?

Me : *fuck* no comment

Roxas : terus apa lagi kak ayo ngaku

Me : yang TUNING PIANO, hahaha , itu tu terinspirasi TAKUMI-KUN SERIES, SERIES yg kalau lu fujoshi belum nonton, itu tu lu belum resmi. Jadi si takumi kan bisa tuning piano tuh. Di ruang musik. Terus kejebak ama Gii. Cuma dia mah ceritanya beda.

Roxas : gils kak ini mah campur sari.

Me : ya emang. Yang penting ude gua bilangin semua disini , cepetan gua besok UAS lu mau nanya apa lagi

Roxas : kak yg full breed full breed itu apaan sih ? Susu Full Cream ?

Me : BUKAN. Jadi itu terinspirasi dari FULL BLOOD nya penyihir HARRY POTTER , jadi gua norak baru tau berapa bulan ini kalau FULL BLOOD itu KAKEK, NENEK pihak ayah ibu, dan Ayah ibu itu semuanya penyihir.

Roxas : emang lu pikir apaan kak?

Me : gua pikir dari engkongnya engkong harus semua penyihir.

Roxas : bego lu kak hahaha. Yaudah yg progidy prodigy itu ?

Me : biasanya kalau baca FF terutama werewolf bisa EXO atau fandom apapun itu tuh ada HEAD ALPHA yg bisa mengontrol semua bawahan. Kayak lu tau twilight ga , itu kan ketua kawanan bisa masuk pikiran gitu dan mengatur. Tapi karena ini bukan werewolf dan ga ada kawanan gua buat aja yg full breed yg bisa begitu karena mereka tu murni meleh.

Roxas : kak kalau ada karya org lain yg mirip ini gimana ?

Me : gua minta maap kalau ada yg mirip. Tapi serius itu inspirasi gua udh gua ceritain semua. Eh belum. Gua juga terinspirasi dari THE DISARMING fanfic SEVENTEEN (AFF) zaman JEBOT zaman bias gua tu Mingming , tapi itu ceritanya beda itu SUB/DOM dan beda banget sih, Cuma disitu banyak berlutut(?) gitu , gua agak terinspirasi yg Johnny ngamuk dari situ.

Roxas : ada lagi ga kak ?

Me : udah sih itu aja , tema sahabat kecil jadi teman itu yang emang gua terinspirasi Markhyuck sendiri , wong mereka dr kecil cuy sahabatan , peluk2an lagi *ngiler*

Roxas : kak knot, Bonded, mate itu apa ?

Me : knot itu adalah prosesnya untuk membuat omega jadi milik alpha gitu, dan itu harus CONSENT harus si omega nya "Iya saya mau" gitu , kalau ga ada penerimaan kaya gitu bakal SAKIT SAKIT BGT lebih lebih. Bahkan knotting biasa aja tu sakit.

Bonded = mereka terikat.

Mate = itu pasangan, tepatnya pasangan jiwa. Beda ya ama pacar atau istri. Itu bisa ga selamanya bersama seumur idup. Kalau di ABO tu biasanya ampe akhir bersama , ampe salah satu atau keduanya mati. Kalau lari dikejar.

Roxas : kak koq typo banget sih, tanda baca ancur , berantakan, kayak idup lu?

Me : Gua ga tau apa gua punya penyakit psikologis , tapi serius dari pertama kali punya HP touchscreen gua tu selalu sering bgt typo menulis. Aneh. Karena gua berpikir cepat dan langsung aja yg penting awal dan akhir nya bener aduh gimana ya jelasin. Kalau soal berantakan, gua bingung di word tu rapih pas di FFN jadi ancur ? terus gua butuh Beta kali ya buat nge edit FF gua ? sekalian biar gua ga berantakan gitu?

Roxas : cie cie ngelamar Beta nih kak ? ayo sapa mau jadi beta reader.#plak, kak ada yg comment kok NC lu ancur gitu ? HAHAH

Me : MAAF banget, ya ampun sumpah gua kalau yang itu minta maaf banget. gua emang berantakan abis karena ITU MY PORN DEBUT okay, dan itu maap childporn *mau ga mau harus mengakui karena Donghyuk dibawah umur guys* jari gua tu LITERALLY gemetaran pas ngetik sambil teriak-teriak nista sampai gua mukul muka sendiri pake tangan. Gua salut buat kalian fanfic author yg bisa membuat adegan begitu dengan bahasa yg bagus dan dengan poker face GUA KASIH JEMPOL , 4 JEMPOL

Roxas : kak bakal nulis MPREG ga ?

Me : No, sorry but no. *tapi gua baca kok hahaha*

Roxas : kak Friendly Kiss...

Me : tahun depan gua tamatin januari, Ya allah .

Roxas : kak..

Me : APA

Roxas : mau buat FF lagi ada ga rencana lain ?

Me : ada Johnjaeyong tapi. Tapi ada markhyuck juga cuma ya mungkin johnjaeyong, tapi markhyuck tapi.. Pokoknya agak historical nanti. Gua dapet ide dari kelas sejarah LOL

Roxas : udah kak tenang. Iya iya, masukin aja semua. Kak lu jaeyong shipper knapa jadi ada JOHNJAE ,JOHNJAEYONG gitu ? lu pengkhianat!

Me : pecutlah aku, kalian suci aku penuh dosa. MEMANG GUA ANAK NAKAL

Roxas : kak jangan bilang itu lagu..

Me : *panik*

Yaudah tutup ya bincang-bincangnya. Gua mau bilang makasih yg udah follow, fav terutama REVIEW yangg ga bisa dibales satu2. Kalian itu sangat berharga haha. Good Bye, See u next year. Selamat natal dan Tahun baru, see u next year di karya selanjutnya

\O/


End file.
